One Piece Remastered
by Dragonnotte
Summary: Ma version de One piece : Monkey D. Luffy rêve de devenir le roi des pirates et est prêt à accomplir la promesse qui a fait à son père et a Shanks, il s'entraîne depuis dix ans au Haki et à Akuma no mi pour devenir le meilleur. Le voilà sur les mer en train de rassembler un équipage du tonnerre capable de réaliser son rêve ! Au programme, un renversement d'événement sur Grand Line.
1. Romance Dawn Remastered

C'est une histoire que j'avais en tête depuis que je lis la fic de Zialema, A path for the new Sea King. Je sais que j'ai Fairy Wizard en cours mais celui me trottait trop dans la tête depuis des jours, je me suis mis donc à l'écrire. Par contre les chapitre seront plus courts que ceux de Fairy Wizard.

Si vous l'avez compris, je refais One piece mais à ma manière et avec des rajout un peu partout. Je vous previens tout de suite les gros changement :

- Luffy sera plus intelligent et surtout moins con (personnellement le Luffy du manga m'énerve à certain moment) mais il y aura des moments où il sera un cretin finis. Aussi Luffy maîtrise le Haki tout au début ^^

- Chaqie personnage aura un power-up dans l'histoire qui sera révélé au fil des flash-back (je les mettrai mais j'ajouterai des éléments). Ces power-up seront inspiré des autres manga que je connaisse, si vous connaissez le manga en question, il vous sera aisé de trouver le power-up de chaque personnage. (Mais personnellement, il me manque le power-up de Ussopp et de Franky, si quelqu'un veuille bien m'aider ^^)

- Il y aura des Original character qui auront tous plus ou moins une importance dans l'histoire

- Pour finir, bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Romance Dawn Remastered**

_Gloire, fortune, puissance._

_Cet homme avait amassé entre ses mains tout ce qui était possible de désirer. Son nom : Gold Roger, le seigneur des pirates._

_Les dernières paroles qu'il prononça avant de mourir firent se précipiter les hommes du monde entier sur les mers :_

_« Mon trésor ? Si vous y tenez, vous n'avez qu'à le prendre mais il vous faudra d'abord le chercher, car je l'ai caché quelque part dans ce vaste monde. »_

_Et c'est ainsi qu'une grande vague de piraterie s'abattit sur le monde entier._

L'histoire commença à East Blue, et sur une île, dans un petit village de pécheurs, un bateau de pirate avait jeté l'ancre dans le port depuis près d'un an. Le bateau pirate était de grande taille, le drapeau représentait une tête de mort avec les lames croisées et trois cicatrices sur l'œil gauche. Mais même en présence de cet équipage, le village restait un lieu extrêmement paisible.

Les pirates se trouvaient sur le bateau, et leur chef regardait en direction de la prou, leur capitaine avait les cheveux roux et le bouc mal rasé. Sur la prou de ce bateau se trouvait un jeune garçon à peine dix ans qui avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns, il y avait une cicatrice sous son œil gauche. Il portait un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon bleu. Ce garçon s'appelait Monkey D. Luffy

- Regardez-moi bien ! Je ne suis pas ici pour plaisanter ! Vous allez me prendre au sérieux ! hurla Luffy , Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable !

- Ouais ! Vas-y ! Montre-nous ! encouragea le capitaine roux, Je me demande ce qu'il a encre inventé !

- Sacré Luffy ! Il ne manque jamais une occasion de faire le pitre !

Luffy n'écouta les adulte et ferma les yeux et se concentra en un seul point, il sentit une force grandissante en lui, il l'accumula et hurla. Cette force fut alors propulsée vers l'extérieur qui fit pression sur les membres de l'équipage pirate. Certains de ces pirates eurent les membres engourdis par cette force. Luffy ouvrit les yeux et virent les regards ébahis et stupides des pirates, il vit même certains d'entre eux qui n'arrivaient plus à tenir debout. Luffy sourit et s'écria :

- Hahaha ! Vous avez vu ! Vous avez ce que je suis capable de faire hein ?

- J'y crois pas… murmura le capitaine, Ce gamin a le Haki du Roi…

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, les pirates en compagnie de Luffy allèrent boire à l'auberge du petit village. Ils trinquaient non seulement à la démonstration de Luffy, mais aussi au départ vers la grande aventure. Les pirates riaient, dansaient, chantaient et certains se battaient entre eux. L'auberge était devenue bruyante. Luffy riait face à la stupidité des pirates.

Leur capitaine, Shanks surnommé le Roux, était encore ébahis face à la démonstration du jeune garçon. Shanks avait les cheveux roux mi-longs, trois cicatrices sur son œil gauche, il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon marron et un vieux chapeau de paille sur la tête.

- Dis Luffy, quand as-tu appris à utiliser le Haki ? demanda Shanks

- Haki ? ne comprit pas Luffy

- Le pouvoir que tu as utilisé à l'instant… expliqua Shanks

- Hum… C'est mon père qui m'a appris à le contrôler mais je ne suis qu'au début, je ne le contrôle pas encore très bien…

- Mais quand as-tu pris conscience de cette force ?

- Durant un des exercices de survie de Grand-Père, j'allais me faire dévorer quand j'ai senti cette force ! sourit Luffy

- Incroyable, fit Shanks, _Utiliser le Haki à son âge… Ca ne court pas tous les océans…_

- Shanks !

Luffy avait un grand sourire sur son visage, Shanks le regarda et attendit les paroles de Luffy.

- Vous avez vu de quoi j'étais capable, non ? Alors laisse-moi rejoindre votre équipage ! Je veux aussi devenir un pirate !

- Luffy, même si tu es capable d'utiliser le Haki, tu nage aussi bien qu'un enclume, tu ne peux pas devenir pirate !

- Ce n'est pas un problème tant que je reste à bord non ? contredit Luffy, Et puis je suis super fort en corps à corps, mon coup de poing est aussi puissant qu'une balle de pistolet !

- Sans blague… dit Shanks qui n'y croyait pas une seule seconde

- C'est vrai ! se plaignit Luffy

Puis Luffy vit d'autre membres de l'équipage arrivé près de lui tout en dansant, ils essayèrent de le rassurer, et ils décrivaient la vie de pirate comme une vie d'aventure, les pirates étaient libres. Luffy, à l'entente de ces paroles, était tout excité de devenir pirate. Mais Shanks décida d'interrompre les membres de son équipage de leur moment de fantasme :

- Arrêtez vos singeries, vous lui donnez de mauvaises idées.

- On ne fait que dire la vérité, pas vrai ? fit un membre de l'équipage du nom de Yassop

Yassop était un homme qui avait le même âge que Shanks, il avait les cheveux bruns clairs boulés et les yeux noirs, il avait aussi le bouc mal rasé. Il portait une chemise bleue et un pantalon blanc.

- Ouais ! fit un homme gros, il portait un T-shirt trop petit rayée blanc et vert, et un pantalon vert.

- Capitaine, on pourrait le prendre avec nous juste pour une fois, proposa un autre membre de l'équipage

- C'est vrai ! s'enthousiasma Luffy à l'idée qu'il irait en mer avec l'équipage de Shanks

- S'il monte à bord, il faudra que l'un de vous lui cède la place ! rétorqua Shanks

- Bon ! On ne parle plus de cette histoire ! Allons boire !

Finalement, les membres de l'équipage oublièrent l'idée d'intégré Luffy dans l'équipage de façon temporaire, ils ne voulaient pas céder leur place. Luffy les traitaient de traître. Ensuite Shanks expliqua au gamin qu'il ne voulait pas de gamins dans l'équipage, et prouvait de façon ironique à Luffy qu'il était encore un gamin. Luffy n'arrivait pas à comprendre Shanks et ni le pourquoi Shanks ne voulait pas avoir Luffy sur son bateau. Le vice-capitaine du bateau, Ben, tenta d'expliqua les intentions de son capitaine mais Luffy ne comprit toujours pas.

Puis arriva dans l'auberge, Makino, la responsable. Makino était une jeune femme aux cheveux verts foncés, les yeux marron, elle portait un bandeau à carreau sur la tête, une veste et une jupe blanche. Elle salua Shanks puis donna à manger à Luffy , ce dernier accepta volontié.

- Pendant combien de temps encore allez-vous rester ici ? demanda Luffy soudainement

- C'est vrai que ça fait un an que ce port nous sert de point d'attache pour explorer les îles aux alentours, fit Shanks, Nous allons faire encore deux ou trois expéditions avant de quitter ce village pour partir plus au nord.

Après son explication, Luffy semblait désespéré à l'idée que Shanks, son ami, allait partir du port après deux ou trois expéditions. Il ne voulait pas que Shanks parte. Luffy prit une décision :

- Ben, d'ici là, je vais m'entraîner à la natation !

- Sage décision ! encouragea Shanks, Ca ne te fera pas de mal !

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa violemment contre la porte coulissante de l'auberge, une partie de la porte fut projetée en avant par terre. Cette action eut l'effet d'attirer l'attention des pirates présents dans l'auberge et le calme prit place dans l'auberge. C'était une personne de grande taille qui avait fait ça, il était accompagné d'autres personnes. Cet homme avait les cheveux noirs et un long visage, il portait une cicatrice en crois au-dessus de son œil droit et une barbe noire. Il portait une cape rouge, un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon blanc. Il y avait aussi une épée sur sa ceinture. Il entra dans l'auberge suivis de ses hommes.

- Tiens donc, dit cet homme, les marins d'eau douce se sont rassemblés pour faire la fête… C'est la première fois que je vois autant de tronches d'ahuris en même temps !

Les hommes de Shanks regardaient cet homme silencieusement. Même Luffy regardait cette scène avec ses yeux tout en mangeant un étrange fruit bleu. Cet homme s'approcha du comptoir, et aussi de Shanks et Makino. Le roux le regardait arrivé près de lui.

- Nous sommes les brigands de la montagne, se présenta l'homme, mais rassurez-vous, on n'est pas venus pour piller la ville. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est une dizaine de tonneaux de Rhum.

Cet homme s'appelait Higuma, c'était le chef des brigands.

- Désolée, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir assez d'alcool en réserve… s'excusa Makino

- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre, ça, fit Higuma, Mes amis pirates pourtant l'air d'avoir quelque chose à boire dans leurs verres et je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'eau…

- C'est vrai, affirma Makino, j'ai servi tout l'alcool que j'avais ce soir et il ne me reste plus rien.

- On est sincèrement désolés, s'excusa Shanks en souriant, On ne s'est vraiment pas aperçus qu'on buvait tant que ça… pardon. Si ça peut te consoler, je te donne volontiers cette bouteille. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.

Shanks tendit à Haguma une bouteille d'alcool encore pleine et non ouverte. Tout à coup, Haguma donna un coup de poing sur la bouteille qui éclata en morceau. Toute l'alcool aspergea alors Shanks et mouilla le parquet de l'auberge. Tous les pirates ainsi que Makino et Luffy furent surpris par le geste du chef des brigant, ils eurent les yeux écarquillés.

- Hé l'abruti, pour qui tu me prends ?! Joue pas le malin avec moi… dit le chef des brigands, c'n'est pas une misérable bouteille qui va m'aider à étancher ma soif !

Shanks marmonna quelques mots, mais Haguma ne les entendit pas, il continua son discours en sortant un avis de recherche de sa cape : son avis de recherche.

- Regarde ça ! ordonna Higuma, Ma tête est mise à prix et elle vaut de l'or, je suis une vraie vedette. J'en ai tué cinquante-six de mes propres mains des petits effronté dans ton genre. Alors si t'as pigé, tiens-toi à l'écart la prochaine fois que tu croises mon chemin. Toi sur la mer et moi dans les montagnes. Si tu as de la veine tu ne me verras plus.

Mais Shanks ne l'écouta pas, il ramassa un morceau de bouteille sans regarder Haguma dans les yeux et dit à Makino :

- Je suis désolé, tu peux me passer une serpillère ?

- Non, laissez… hésita Mikano, Je nettoierai moi-même…

Haguma s'énerva et détruisit tous les plats, verres, et bouteilles pleines avec son épée, ce qui aspergea plus Shanks, Shanks se protégea en rabaissant plus son chapeau de paille.

- On dirait que tu aimes faire le ménage ! ricana Haguma, Maintenant tu as de quoi nettoyer, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir !

Puis il partit en laissant les pirates seuls. Quand ils furent partit, les pirate éclatèrent de rire et se moquèrent de son capitaine, Shanks s'était fait ridiculiser. Mais Luffy ne comprit pas la réaction de Shanks et de son équipage. Pourquoi riaient-ils ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez bêtement ?! hurla Luffy en colère, J'aurais honte à votre place ! Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas battu comme des hommes ?! Même s'ils étaient plus nombreux que vous, vous auriez dû vous battre ! Au lieu de ça, vous vous êtes fait humilier et vous rigoler comme des vaches ! Vous êtes indignes d'être des pirates !

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Luffy mais ce n'est pas la peine de perdre son sang-froid juste pour de l'alcool renversé sur la tête, tu ne crois pas ? demanda calmement Shanks

- Lâche-moi ! Je ne te parle plus ! Espèce de froussard !

- Hé attend un peu, Luffy…

Shanks attrapa Luffy par le bras mais celui-ci s'étira sous les yeux de tout l'équipage pirate. Luffy ne comprit pas sur le moment ce qui se passait. Tous se demandèrent ce qui se passait, jusqu'au moment où le pirate enveloppé trouva un coffre de trésors vide.

- Le fruit n'est plus là ! Le _Gomu gomu no mi_ que nous avons dérobé a disparu ! Luffy ! Est-ce que tu as mangé le fruit qui était à l'intérieur du port ?!

- Ben, oui, je l'ai mangé au dessert et il n'était pas très bon… avoua Luffy, Et c'est quoi un _Gomu gomu no mi_ ?

- C'est l'un des trésos les mieux gardés de toutes les mers ! C'est l'un des _Akuma no mi_ ! Celui qui le mange devient un homme-élastique !

- Cool… murmura Luffy, Mais ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement… Tu ne pourras plus jamais nager de ta vie !

- Quoi ?! hurla Luffy

- Mais quelle andouille ! critiqua Shanks

Voilà plusieurs jours que Shanks et son équipage étaient partit en mer, Luffy se trouvait dans l'auberge avec Mikano et buvait un jus de fruit, l'auberge était calme et le temps se faisait long. Mikano et Luffy discutait entre eux et parlait de l'évènement de la dernière fois, Luffy trouvait Shanks et son équipage faibles et lâches. Tout à coup, quelqu'un entra dans l'auberge, c'était Haguma, le chef des brigands de la dernière fois. Luffy ne s'attendait pas à les trouver ici.

- C'est clame aujourd'hui, ces femmelettes de pirates ne sont pas là ? On passait dans le coin alors on pansait leur dire un petit bonjour… Alors ? Ne reste pas là à nous regarder ! On est bien dans une taverne ici ?! Sers-nous à boire ! ordonna Haguma

- Oui ! fit Makino qui prit peur

Les brigands burent alors de l'alcool tout en rigolant, Luffy tentait de retenir son calme. Mais lorsque Haguma commença à se moquer de Shanks et de son équipage, il ne put le retenir, il s'énerva et ordonna aux brigands de se taire. Mais le chef des brigands s'énerva, comment un gamin comme Luffy puisse l'ordonner de se taire ? Il avait une prime pourtant ! Higuma prit Luffy et l'emmena à l'extérieur avec ses hommes. Makino voyant Luffy en danger alla prévenir le maire à toute vitesse.

Luffy tentait de se battre avec Haguma, mais les autres brigands lui donnaient des coups de pieds et des coups de poings. Mais puisque Luffy était en caoutchouc, leurs coups ne leur faisaient rien. Es brigands s'amusaient à se moquer de Luffy. Mais ce dernier avait marre, et hurla :

- Ça suffit ! J'exige des excuses ! Espèce de Minable !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui t'as vexé ? demanda Haguma

- Parfaitement ! Je veux que tu fasses des excuses ! ordonna Luffy

Mais les autres brigands continuèrent à le frapper. La colère de Luffy monta dangereusement, les brigands continuaient à se moquer de lui, de Shanks ainsi que son équipage. Luffy craqua et hurla en lâchant son énergie stockée au fond de lui.

- Ça suffit !

Cette énergie dégagée se propagea à grande vitesse qui frappa tous les brigands, ces brigands sombrèrent dans l'inconscience sauf le chef qui restait conscient. Haguma n'y croyait pas ce qu'il avait vu… Comment un gamin comme lui avait-il réussit à vaincre par la seule force de sa voie ses hommes ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Haguma s'énerva et attrapa Luffy, il le jeta par terre et écrasa sa tête avec son pied.

- Tu fais beaucoup de bruit gamin, si je tranche ta tête, tu feras moins de bruits… dit Haguma en sortant son épée de son fourreau

- Arrêtez ! hurla une voix

Luffy et Haguma regardèrent en direction de la voix, ils virent le aire et Makino inquiets. Le maire suppliait le chef des brigands des montagnes de relacher l'enfant en échange contre e l'argent. Mais Haguma refusa, il voulait tuer Luffy. Haguma mit son épée à côté du cou de Luffy mais une voix les arrêta :

- Je me doutais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'y avait personne pour nous accueuillir au port…

C'était la voix de Shanks, il était de retour et était accompagné de son équipage.

- Mais c'est mon ami le brigand des montagnes ! Comment va depuis l'autre jour ? demanda Shanks, Luffy ! Je croyais que ton coup de poing était aussi efficace qu'une balle de pistlet. Pourquoi ne t'en sers-tu pas ?

- La ferme ! rétorqua Luffy en hurlant

- Tiens, tiens… fit Haguma en voyant Shanks, Les pirates traînaient encore dans ce village ? Vous jouiez aux femmes de ménage ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu faire ici, mais cette histoire ne te regardes pas. Alors file avant qu'il soit trop tard. Si tu t'approches d'avantage, je t'abas…

Haguma sorti alors avec sa main de libre un pistolet de sa cape, puis visa Shanks. Mais celui-ci resta calme et dit :

- Si tu dégaines ton arme tu ferais mieux de t'en servir !

- Comment ? s'exclama Haguma

- Nous sommes des pirates, pas des curés ! Que vous m'aspergiez d'alcool et de nourriture, que vous me crachiez à la figure, passe encore mais il y a des limites ! Je ne tolère en aucune manière que l'on maltraite l'un de mes amis !

Shanks dégagea une pression similaire à celle de Luffy mais plus puissante, Haguma ne s'effondra pas mais il prit peur. Il jeta son pistolet au sol et sortit une balle de fumigène de sa cape et la jeta au sol. Un nuage apparut et brouilla la vision des pirates. Quand le nuage se dissipa, Haguma avait disparu et Luffy aussi, il n'y avait pas de doute : Haguma avait kidnappé Luffy !

- Oh non ! On n'a pas pris assez de précaution ! Il a enlevé Luffy ! C'est terrible : Comment va-t-on faire pour le retrouver !? paniqua Shanks

- Pas de panique ! rassura un des membres de m'équipage, Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous les états ! Si on s'y met tous ensemble on va le retrouver en un rien de temps !

Plus loin dans la mer, Haguma et Luffy se trouvait dans une petite barque à proximité du port. Haguma se moquait encore de Luffy, celui-ci tentait d'asséner un coup de pong au brigand mais il l'évita facilement, puis Haguma jeta Luffy en mer. Luffy se sentit honteux de ne pas avoir réussit à blesser Haguma, il était encore trop faible. Luffy se débattait mais au cause de son _Akuma no mi_, il ne pouvait pas nager.

Tout à coup, un monstre marin atteignant une taille gigantesque et ayant un corps en forme de serpent sortit de l'eau, ce monstre attaqua la barque ou se trouvait Haguma et le mangea tout cru, Luffy avait vu la scène, il avait peur. Puis le monstre aperçut Luffy et l'attaqua, mais au dernier moment, Shanks intervint, il utilisa son Haki et le monstre partit par peur de se faire tuer.

Luffy était soulagé de revoir Shanks mais il pleurait à chaude larme dans ses bras. Shanks ke regardait pleurait dans ses bras, puis lui demanda :

- Je te suis reconnaissant Luffy, Makino m'a tout raconté. C'est pour défendre notre honneur qye tu t'es battu. Allons sois un homme ! Arrête de pleurnicher !

- Mais… commença Luffy Mais Shanks, ton bras !

Le bras gauche de Shanks avait disparu, ou plutôt, le bras de Shanks s'était fait dévoré par le monstre marin. Du sang coulait depuis la blessure de Shanks.

- Un bras, ce n'est rien, rassura Shanks, du moment que tu es en vie c'est le plus important.

Depuis ce jour, Luffy comprit pourquoi Shanks ne le voulait pas sur son bateau, il comprit que l'océan pouvait être sans pitié face à l'homme. Il comprit aussi que Shanks était un être exceptionnel et il reva de devenir comme lui.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et il était tant pour Shanks et son équipage de partir définitivement du port. Luffy les vit en train de rassembler les provisions à bord du bateau. Shanks portait maintenant une cape noire qui cachait sa blessure au bras.

- C'est émouvant, et je sais que même si je te demande de me prendre dans ton équipage tu vas refuser…

- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort, tu l'as enfin compris… Finalement, t'es pas aussi stupide, Luffy ! se moqua Shanks

- La ferme ! Je deviendrai moi aussi un pirate… Je réunirai un équipage aussi fort que le vôtre et je raflerai tous les trésors du monde sous votre nez ! Je deviendrai le Roi des pirates !

- Oh, tu seras donc plus fort que nous ? je vois… fit Shanks

Puis Shanks enleva son chapeau de paille et le déposa sur la tête de Luffy. Il lui dit :

- Tiens ! Je te confie mon chapeau ! Tu sais que j'y tiens beaucoup. Je compte sur toi pour me le rendre lorsque tu seras devenu un fier pirate !

Puis le bateau de Shanks leva l'ancre et partit du port. Luffy regarda le bateau de Shanks s'éloigner, et se promit de tenir parole à Shanks. Il deviendra Roi des Pirates, quoiqu'il en coute !

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et Luffy se trouvait dans la forêt non loin du port, il était accompagné d'un homme de grande taille, cet homme portait une cape qui cachait entièrement son corps, on pouvait la partie bas de son visage, le visage de cet homme était long, il possédait des tatouages étranges sur la partie gauche de son visage. Luffy souriait et chantait à côté de cet homme, ce dernier sourit à la joie de ce gamin.

- Luffy, malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas continuer ton entraînement…

- Hein, pourquoi Père ? Pourtant je me débrouillais bien jusque-là…

- Je le sais bien mais si je continue à rester trop longtemps auprès de toi, je risquerai de mettre ta vie en danger…

- Hum… Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour devenir plus fort ! J'ai besoin de mieux maîtriser le Haki ! Je dois devenir encore plus fort pour devenir le Roi des Pirates !

- Tu as donc décidé de devenir pirate, ce n'est pas plus mal… dit cet homme alors que son fils le regardait avec des yeux doux

L'homme soupirait, son fils le suppliait de rester plus longtemps mais il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. L'homme s'agenouilla et dit à son fils :

- Luffy, écoute, bien que je ne sois pas là, je veillerai sur toi, et je trouverai quelqu'un pour t'enseigner tout ce qu'i savoir pour devenir pirate et le meilleur d'entre eux, ça te va ?

- On se reverra ? pleurnicha Luffy alors qu'il cachait son visage sous son chapeau de paille trop grand pour lui

- Oui, je te le promets…

* * *

Vous l'avez hein ? Sauriez-vous qui est cet homme mystérieux hein ?

Bref, je vous souhaite à très bientôt au prochain épisode et surtout n'oubliez pas de commentez et de me dire ce qu'il vous plait ou non, ou si vous me proposez des trucs pour l'histoire.

Prochain chapitre :

**Chapitre 02 : Le pirate Monkey D. Luffy**


	2. Le pirate Monkey D Luffy

_Voici le chapitre 2 de cette histoire._

_J'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine pour ne pas vous faire attendre comme l'autre histoire, Fairy Wizard, ce sera si j'arrive à tenir le rythme un chapitre tous les mercredi. _

_J'ai dis au chapitres précédent que chaque personnage avait son power-up, changement : il y aura des indices au fil de l'aventure, même les plus petits trucs !, et si vous avez devinez quelle power-up possède chaque personnage, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP pour savoir si ce que vous avez deviné est juste. Si vous l'avez trouvé, s'il vous plait, ne dîtes rien jusqu'au chapitre de révélation._

_Chaque éléments sont importants !_

_Bref, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Le pirate Monkey D. Luffy**

Luffy était un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans qui rêvait de devenir le Roi des pirates, il venait de partir de son village d'enfance pour réaliser son rêve. Il portait son chapeau de paille sur la tête, cadeau de Shanks le roux, un T-shirt rouge, un foulard orange était noué autour de ses hanches, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu avec des bords en fourrure blanches. Il portait aussi des sandales.

Le seul petit bémol était que Luffy savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour la navigation, mais de là à foncer sur un tourbillon, il fallait dire que son voyage pour devenir le Roi des pirates commençait très bien. Et avec ou sans _Akuma no mi, _il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. S'il en revenait vivant, alors il serait le plus chanceux de tous les pirates du monde. Bon, ben il lui restait une seule solution…

Luffy dormait au fond de son tonneau, et rien n'y personne ne pouvait le réveiller. Il repensait à sa petite enfance avec la présence de Shanks qui lui avait offert son chapeau de paille, son père qui l'avait entraîné avant qu'il s'enfuit, ainsi que son Maître qui lui apprit tout l'art d'être un pirate. Il allait devenir un formidable pirate.

Il y avait du bruit à l'extérieur qui le réveilla, des cris de panique, se trouvait-il maintenant sur un bateau ? Juste avant que le tourbillon l'engloutit, il s'était caché dans un tonneau… On dirait que quelqu'un avait remonté le tonneau à bord. Il utilisa son Haki de l'observation… Il y avait pas mal de monde, des gens qui ressentait de la peur de la crainte, et d'autres de l'amusement… Des pirates attaquaient ce bateau. Luffy était fatigué donc il se rendormit.

Ils faisaient trop de bruits, Haki utilisa son Haki de l'observation : c'n'était que trois petites tapettes, il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il les vaincrait facilement. Luffy tenta de se rendormir en changeant de positions mais il n'y parvint pas, ils ne voulaient pas se la fermer. Il décida d'écouter leur conversation avec une oreille fine, ils voulaient ouvrir le tonneau pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Luffy sourit, ça allait être amusant, il était temps de se réveiller !

Il sortit alors du tonneau à grande vitesse.

- AAAH ! J'ai vraiment bien dormi !

En sortant du tonneau, il frappa deux femmelettes qui se trouvaient près du tonneau. Ils étaient maintenant assommés. Luffy regarda autour de lui et vit deux des trois pirates dans les pommes, il vit aussi un jeune garçon aux cheveux rose possédant des lunettes rondes. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon bleu.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Les deux dernières personnes encore présentes avaient leur bouche grande ouverte, pourquoi un gamin sortait de ce tonneau ? Et comment était-il arrivé là ?

- Vous savez, vos deux copains, s'ils restent a dormir ici, il va tomber malade ! dit Luffy d'un air innocent alors qu'il sortait tranquillement du tonneau

- C'est de ta faute si tu les a mis dans cet état ! accusa le pirate

Le pirate sortit alors une épée de son épée et la brandit sur Luffy, ce dernier l'évita comme si de rien n'était, il attrapa le poignée du pirate avec laquelle le dernier pirate tenait l'épée, puis Luffy l'assena un coup de poing au ventre, le pirate lâcha l'épée que Luffy attrapa en vol. Le pirate tomba sur le dos et regarda Luffy d'un air effrayé.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'attaques ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! demanda Luffy avec incompréhension

- Qui… Qui es-tu ? demanda le pirate

- Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy ! Enchanté ! sourit Luffy

Luffy sourit à sa déclaration, mais le pirate prit peur et s'enfuit avec ses deux copains. Luffy les regarda partir de façon neutret. Il se fichait pas mal de ces tapettes.

Ilse trouvaient maintenant dans la réserve, il y avait tellement de choses à manger ici, Luffy était aux anges et ne savait pas par quoi commencer à manger. Luffy regarda partout alors que de la bave coulait sur ses lèvres. Après hésitation, il décida de manger des pommes.

Le gamin aux cheveux roses le regarda fouiller un peu partout, il avait peur et hésitait de commencer la conversation avec le garçon sorti du tonneau.

- Je… Je suis Cobby, se présenta le gamin aux cheveux roses, Et toi tu t'appelles Luffy-san, c'est ça ? C'est incroyable ce que tu as fait à l'instant… Comment tu as fait ?

- Ce n'est rien ça, marmonna Luffy, Mais ces pommes sont trop bonnes ! Super juteux !

Luffy continua à manger tranquillement, Cobby le regardait manger puis il s'assit à côté de Luffy.

- Dis, ce bateau sur lequel nous sommes… Il est attaqué par des pirates ? demanda Luffy alors qu'il croquait dans une nouvelle pomme

- Oui, c'est exact, il est attaqué par le pirate Arbyda à la Massue…

- Et y-a-t 'il des canots sur ce navire ?

- Surement… murmura Cobby

- Tu vois, le mien a été inspiré dans un tourbillon ! avoua Luffy

Cobby eut un sursaut de surprise, il n'était tout de même pas sérieux, l'un des gros tourbillons, près du navire ? Il n'est pas sérieux ?!

- Ce tourbillon ? Mais tu devrais être mort !

- Je sais, et franchement, j'ai cru mourir ! J'ai survécu, donc aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de chance ! Sérieusement, j'ai cru que j'étais mort un instant, ce tourbillon était vraiment **énorme **tu sais ?

Cobby le regarda étrangement alors que Luffy lui offrit un grand sourire, puis Luffy chercha autre à manger, il trouva des bananes, il les mangea. Cobby regarda Luffy manger tranquillement les bananes, comme si c'était sa nourriture préféré. Luffy regarda Cobby puis demanda :

- Dis, tu es aussi un pirate ?

Cobby secoua la tête en tant que réponse négative, puis, les yeux baissé raconta à Luffy sa mésaventure, alors qu'il voulait pêcher, il s'était trompé de bateau et il avait atterrit sur un bateau pirate et depuis ce jour, il était devenu leur esclave. Luffy avait écouté cette histoire, il éclata de rire, il n'avait jamais entendu une histoire aussi grotesque !

- En gros t'es un sacré abruti !

S'il racontait cette histoire à d'autres, comme à son père ou à son Maître, ils se marraient ! Comme mésaventure, il n'y avait pas plus idiot !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? pleurnicha Cobby

- Tu aurais pu fuir ! déclara Luffy comme si c'était une évidence

- C'est impossible ! Complétement impossible ! Si Arbyda-sama me retrouve… rien que d'y penser j'ai les jambes qui flageolent ! J'ai bien trop peur !

Cobby accentuait ses paroles en secouant la tête.

- J'y crois pas, non seulement tu es un abruti, mais tu es aussi un gros froussard ! rigola Luffy

- Tu as raison, soupira Cobby, Totalement raison, si j'avais eu assez de courage, il y aurait quelque chose que j'aimerais faire… mon rêve…

Luffy regarda Cobby, malgré le fait qu'il était un gros froussard, il avait un rêve, et s'il voulait le réaliser, il devait prendre le courage dans ses mains.

- Dis-moi, Luffy-san, commença Cobby, Pourquoi prends-tu tant de risque de voyager en mer ?

- Je veux devenir le Roi des Pirates ! sourit Luffy sérieusement

- Le Roi des pirates ?! hurla Cobby qui faillit de s'étouffer, Tu es sérieux ?!

- Evidemment !

- Ca veut dire que tu es aussi un pirate ?

- Oui.

- Mais où est ton équipage ? demanda Cobby

- J'n'en ai pas encore, Je cherche des membres dignes d'être dans l'équipage du futur roi des pirates.

Cobby n'arrivait pas à y croire que Luffy soit si sérieux avec cet objectif, il était irréalisable. Cobby se leva et fit face à Luffy. Il lui dit :

- Mais seul celui qui est parvenu à s'emparer de tous les trésors de ce monde est digne de porter ce titre ! En d'autres termes, tu dois parvenir à trouver le trésor parmi les trésors, le _One Piece_ qui te permettra d'acquérir gloire, fortune et puissance !

- Je suis au courant, pas la peine de me l'expliquer tu sais ? dit calmement Luffy

- Mais tous les pirates du monde sont à la recherche du One Piece !

- Qu'il y est un pirate de plus ou un pirate de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? raisonna Luffy qui ne comprenait pas les inquiétudes de Cobby

- C'est impossible ! Complétement impossible ! Inenvisageable ! Invraisemblable ! Voué à l'échec ! Comment pourrais-tu devenir le Roi des pirates alors qu'ils sont des milliers à pululer sur les mers du monde entier avec le même objectif en tête ?! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu y arrives ! C'est impossible !

Luffy le frappa sur la tête pour le faire taire. Non mais, comment il lui parlait ! Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui était possible ou non celui-là ? Luffy ne l'avait pas frapper fort, mais suffisamment pour le faire taire, il ne voulait pas le tuer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda Cobby

- J'en avais envie, et puis ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qui était possible ou non !

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison, mais bon, je ne peux rien n'y faire…

Luffy regarda Cobby qui était complétement démoralisé, puis il enleva son chapeau de sa tête et le regarda attentivement, il se souvint alors du jour ou Shanks lui avait donné ce chapeau, et de la promesse qu'il avait fait, et de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris. Son maître, qui était un pirate, lui avait dit que les pirates étaient avant tout des rêveurs et des aventuriers…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi Cobby, je ne meurs pas aussi facilement, commença Luffy, J'ai décidé que je deviendrai le Roi des pirates, et si pour cela je dois me battre et mourir, alors ça ne me dérange pas. Car après tout, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de mourir pour son rêve !

Cobby regarda à Luffy bouche-bée, il était impressionné par la prestation de celui-ci, il avait tellement foi en lui comme si rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve. Ca le faisait réfléchir. Il vit ensuite Luffy qui remit son chapeau sur la tête partir cherche un canot. Luffy s'apprêtait à sortir de la réserve lorsqu'il entendit des murmures en direction de Cobby.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses ainsi… avoua Cobby alors que de larmes coulaient depuis ses yeux, Pourrais-je le faire moi aussi ? Ne pas avoir peur de la mort… Peut-être que je pourrais rejoindre la Marine…

Luffy regarda Cobby bizarrement.

- La marine ? répéta Luffy

- C'est exact ! affirma Cobby en se levant d'un coup, C'est mon rêve de capturer les pirates ! C'est mon rêve ! En serais-je capable ?!

- Et comment est-ce que je le saurais moi ? rigola Luffy

Luffy souriait, ça faisait du bien de voir ce jeune trouillard reprendre confiance en lui pour réaliser un rêve d'enfance. Il prenait aussi du courage.

- Non ! J'y arriverais ! Je vais sortir d'ici et arrêter de travailler comme larbin pour Arbyda-sama et je la capturai pour de bon !

Qu'il sot un futur ennemi ou non, Luffy ne pouvait que l'encourager. Tout à coup, le plafond s'effondra et une grosse femme atterrit en face de Cobby et d eLuffy. Cette grosse femme portait une chemine à carreau rose avec un foulard rouge autour du cou, un foulard autour de ses grosse hanches, in pantalon blanc. Elle portait aussi une veste violette. C'était elle, Arbyda à la massue.

- Qui vas-tu capturer, Cobby ?!

En la voyant, Cobby recommença à pleurnicher.

- Cobby, dit Luffy en voyant les larmes du pleurnichard, Si tu veux vraiment réaliser ton rêve, il faut que tu cesses de pleurnicher

Cobby regarda Luffy puis il sécha rapidement ses larmes et renifla rapidement. Enfin Cobby fit face à Arbyda qui semblait analyser Luffy. Soudain quelques pirates qui accompagnaient la grosse femme tentaient de blesser Luffy avec leurs lames mais celui les évitait habilement, et d'un coup de pied, il les fit envoyer balader au loin. Luffy était resté impassible durant tout ce temps.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être le grand chasseur de prime, Roronoa Zoro, ou l'une de ses sœurs… sourit Arbyda

- Zoro ? répéta Luffy

Ce nom était plutôt classe, il devait aller le voir pour le voir de près. Si c'était un bon gars, alors il lui demandera de rejoindre son équipage.

- Cobby ! Qui est la plus belle créature à travers tous les océans ? demanda Arbyda

C'était vraiment la question la plus absurde du monde !

- Eh bien… c'est bien sûre… commença Coby qui semblait totalement effrayé

- Cobby, qui est cette grosse et monstrueuse femme ? demanda Luffy

Le calme prit place dangereusement. Tout le monde, excepté Luffy, avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Comment ce gamin au chapeau de paille pouvait-il être si inconscient du danger qui le menaçait !?

Par colère, Arbyda déchaina sa massue sur Cobby et Luffy, mais ils l'évitèrent à temps, ils sortirent de la réserve et se dirigèrent vers le pont. Luffy vit les autres membres de l'équipage de la grosse femme, ils l'attaquèrent avec leurs épées et pistolets, mais Luffy les évita tous sans la moindre difficulté, il n'avait même pas besoin de son _Akuma no mi_ ou son Haki pour les éviter. C'était vraiment des faiblard.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa par derrière, mais Luffy l'esquiva et lui envoya en coup de poing par colère.

- C'est pas du tout fair-play d'attaquer par derrière !

Luffy rattrapa ce pirate et l'envoya sur un groupe de pirates. Luffy sentit un bon groupe de pirates derrière lui, Luffy se retourna et regarda ce groupe, ils étaient vraiment nombreux mais vraiment faibles ! Cette foule de pirate l'encercla rapidement, tous les pirates avaient une arme dans leur main, ils étaient prêts à tuer Luffy, mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas, il restait calme. Tout à coup, ces pirates l'attaquèrent tous en même, Luffy les yeux baissé fit appel à son Haki, et la seconde suivante, les pirates s'évanouir sous les yeux surpris de Arbyda et de Cobby.

Cobby avait les jambes qui flageolaient, il tremblait et ne parvint pas à rester debout, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Luffy, tous ces pirates s'étaient évanouis sans raison.

- Luffy-san… Qu'es-tu au juste ? demanda Cobby

Luffy regarda Cobby droit dans les yeux avec un regard sérieux, un regard que Cobby n'avait pas vu tout à l'heure dans la réserve.

- Je suis le futur Roi des pirates avec un entraînement super balèze !

Arbyda s'approcha de Luffy et demanda :

- Tu as mangé un _Akuma no mi_ pour avoir réussis ce coup-là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grâce à ça que j'ai réussi ça !

- C'était donc ça ! J'en avais entendu des rumeurs mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils existaient réellement… Tu es fort, serais-tu un chasseur de prime ?

- Non, je suis un pirate.

- Pirate ? Toi Alors que tu es out seul ? se moqua Arbyda

- Chaque équipage commence au même niveau, donc oui, je suis tout seul pour l'instant, mais j'ai bien l'intention de me trouver un super équipage de confiance !

Arbyda éclata de rire à la révélation, ce gamin était donc un ennemie. Cobby essayait convaincre Luffy de fuir en disant de ne pas sous-estimé la puissance de la massue.

- Cette femme est la plus…

Mais Cobby se rappela des paroles de Luffy sur son rêve, son objectif, et le fait qu'il était prêt à faire face n'importe quel obstacle. Cobby se rappela de son rêve d'enfance, il avait voulu devenir Marine.

- Numéro un de quoi ? demanda Arbyda en souriant hideusement

Mais Cobby ne disait rien, il hésitait, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et hurla :

- La plus grosse folle enragée de toutes les mers !

Luffy éclata de rire, satisfait, finalement me gamin lui plaisait, il pouvait être plus que courageux quand il le voulait, il fallait juste le forcer un peu !

- Je vais rejoindre la marine ! affirma Cobby, La rejoindre et combattre comme vous ! C'est ce que j'ai envie de faire ! Rejoindre la marine et vous capturer !

- Et si tu as envie de savoir qui est la femme la plus belle, met la princesse de l'ile des tritons en premier, d'après mon Maître, même la beauté de Boa Hancock est pale comparée à la princesse ! –Luffy attira l'attention de Cobby- Pousses-toi, je m'en occupe !

Arbyda abattit sa massue en direction de Luffy, ce dernier mit assez de Haki dans sa main et donna un coup de poing sur la massue qui s'explosa en mille morceaux.

- Et voilà le travail !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Arbyda

Et par ce même poing, Luffy éjecta Arbyda hors du navire sous la surprise des pirates qui venaient de se réveiller. Quand Arbyda ne fut plus à porter de vue, Luffy s'adressa au reste de l'équipage d'Arbyda et les ordonna de préparer un canot pour que Cobby puisse devenir un membre de la marine. A ce moment-là, la Marine intervint, Luffy fut soulager de savoir que celui de Garp n'était pas présent

Avec Cobby, ils sautèrent sur un canot qui atterrit sur l'eau en éclaboussant un autre canot à côté. Luffy regarda l'autre canot et vit une fille rousse aux yeux bruns, elle portait un bandana sur la tête, elle portait un T-shirt bleu, un pantalon violet qui vire vers le noir, ainsi qu'un foulard rouge autour de sa hanche. Luffy la regarda dans les yeux. Luffy vit de la tristesse et de la haine, mais pourquoi ? Puis Cobby rama ce qui les éloignait de l'autre canot. Luffy regardait le canot de la jeune rousse s'éloigner, il repensait beaucoup de choses, il avait une impression étrange qu'il la reverrait très bientôt.

Le canot vaguait sur une île, Cobby ramait et regardait aussi Luffy qui avait décidé de piquer un somme. Il faisait beau et il n'y avait pas de tempête en vue. Cobby décida de le réveiller.

- Au fait, Luffy-san, si tu pars à la recherche du One Piece, ça veut dire que tu vas naviguer vers Grand Line !

- Je sais !

- A ce qu'on dit, ce serait le cimetière des pirates… dit Cobby effrayé

- D'après mon Maître, la première partie est un Paradis, et la deuxième un Enfer, et c'est dans cette enfer que se trouve Raftell, c'est là-bas que se trouve mon objectif ! Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin de forts et valeureux compagnons pour pouvoir traverser cet enfer !

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Cobby

- Je le sais, 'est tout, ne me poses pas de question… Au fait, ce chasseur de prime, c'est quel genre de type ?

- Tu parles de Roronoa Zoro ? s'enquit Cobby, J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été capturé par la Marine…

- Capturé, mais pourtant la Marine à ast Blue n'est pas forte, il est faible ce mec ou quoi ? fit Luffy qui semblait terriblement déçu

- Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Cobby, Il parait que c'est un démon qui a pris une forme humaine… On le surnomme le démon d'East Blue, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Si c'est un bon gars, j'aimerais bien en faire un membre de mon équipage ! sourit Luffy

- Luffy-san ! S'il a été capturé, c'est pour une bonne raison !

Et leur canot continuait leur voyage en direction de la base de la marine.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 2, youpi ! Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine. Ah oui ! Même si j'ai plusieurs chapitre en attente, j'en posterai un chaque semaine, ce n'est pas la peine de me supplier d'accélérer le rythme de mes publication. Mes raisons : les scan, c'est un chapitre par semaine, donc voilà pourquoi, je ne veux pas être au même niveau que les scan et aussi je réfère avoir quand même au moins un arc d'écart avec le manga pour tout prévoir au fur à mesure._

_Pour l'histoire, j'ai tout prévu pour l'arc d'East Blue, je suis en train de préparer Grand Line qui aura des changements majeurs, mais il y a quand même certains moments où je bloque complètement._

_Aller, assez blablater, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre :_

**chapitre 03 : Roronoa Zoro, un jeune bretteur talentueux**

**synopsie : **_Luffy rencontre Roronoa Zoro surnommé le démon d'East Blue._


	3. Roronoa Zoro, un épéiste talentueux

Le chapitre de la semaine, un peu de retard mais j'ai eu un problème technique, en débutant le chapitre 4, j'ai réussis à écraser le chapitre 3, je devais trouver comment faire pour le trouver une ancienne version du chapitre 03. La douée.

Je réponds aux questions :

- Le maître est véritablement un personnage de One Piece, donc pas de OC.

- Il y aura des couples, mais j'hésite entre deux pairs : Que devrais-je faire ? Vivi/Zoro - Sanji/Nami ou Zoro/Nami - Sanji/Vivi ? Sinon les reste des couples ont été décidé.

Dans ce chapitre c'est la rencontre avec Zoro Roronoa.

Place au chapitre :

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Roronoa Zoro, un jeune épéiste talentueux**

Après une longue route en mer, Luffy et Kobby arrivèrent sur une île où se trouvait une caserne de la Marine. Le village semblait paisible et les habitants de cette île avaient l'air d'être plutôt accueillants. Luffy respirait le bon air de cette île.

- Cool, nous y voilà ! Et j'aperçois même la caserne au loin ! En tout cas merci Kobby pour ce voyage !

- Pas de quoi, fit Kobby gêné à ce compliment, Après tout savoir naviguer est un minimum si l'on veut voyager en mer !

- Je sais mais la navigation n'est pas mon truc, la preuve : mon bateau a foncé vers un tourbillon ! rigola Luffy

- Alors tu ferais mieux de recruter un bon navigateur, sinon tu ne deviendras jamais le Roi des pirates, conseilla Kobby

- Je sais, dit Luffy, Ce n'est pas tout mais je commence à avoir faim moi, allons se remplir l'estomac !

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent dans un restaurant où ils commandèrent à manger. Luffy avait pris de la viande de tout genre et mangeait pour dix, Kobby qui avait pris un plat tout à fait normal, fut impressionné par la quantité de nourriture que Luffy était capable d'ingurgiter. Au bout de quelques temps, ils finirent de manger et reparlèrent de la Marine et de Zoro.

- Je crois bien que nos chemins vont se séparer ici mon cher Kobby, et j'espère que tu arriveras à entrer dans la Marine, et que tu deviendras un brillant officier ! souhaita Luffy

- Tes paroles me touchent beaucoup, Luffy-san… pleura Kobby, Et j'espère que tu deviendras un très bon pirate, même si nous devenons ennemies.

Puis le calme prit place, Luffy réfléchissait à quelque chose, Zoro avait été capturé par la Marine, il devait trouver dans cette caserne, non ?

- Kobby, lorsque l'on est capturé par la Marine, on est emprisonné à la caserne, non ? –Kobby hocha la tête- Donc il doit être ici, ce Zoro…

Mais dès que Luffy prononça son nom, les habitants se trouvant dans le restaurant sursautèrent. Les habitants avaient apparemment peur de Zoro. Kobby s'approcha de Luffy et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de prononcer son nom à voix haute par ici…

Puis Kobby reprit une position normale sur sa chaise alors que Luffy faisait le mou.

- J'ai vu une affiche dans la rue tout à l'heure, il parait que le colonel Morgan office dans cette base navale…

Mais dès que les habitants de l'île entendirent le nom de Morgan, ils eurent aussi une réaction de peur et de sursaut. Qu'ils aient peur de Zoro, ça passait encore, mais de Morgan, c'était très louche. Luffy affichait un regard confus, il y avait quelque chose derrière cette histoire.

Puis Luffy et Kobby allèrent à l'extérieur du restaurant et se dirigèrent vers la caserne où Kobby pourrait devenir Marine.

- C'est étrange je trouve, la réaction des gens dans ce restaurant… Je comprends qu'ils aient peur de Roronoa Zoro, puisqu'il peut s'échapper à tout moment, mais pourquoi auraient-ils peur du colonel ?

- Peut-être qu'il a fait quelque chose de mauvais ? suggéra Luffy

- C'est impossible ! répliqua Kobby

- Je suis sérieux ! Je te le dis, il peut y avoir des mauvais officiers comme des mauvais pirates, et avec ce qu'on a vu dans le restaurant, c'est possible que le colonel Morgan soit une mauvaise personne sous le drapeau de la Marine. Et puis tu ne peux jamais décider en qui tu peux avoir confiance ou non en quelqu'un si tu ne l'as jamais rencontré en personne.

Kobby regardait Luffy attentivement, ses paroles le faisaient réfléchir, et si Zoro n'était pas si mauvais que pensait la rumeur ? Le temps que Kobby réfléchissait à la question, ils arrivèrent devant la caserne.

- Fiou ! soupira Luffy, C'est vraiment grand vu de près, pas vrai ? Bon à toi l'honneur, Kobby !

- Hein ? Mais… heu… Je ne suis pas prêt psychologiquement… Et l'incident dans le restaurant m'a fait réfléchir…

- Je vois… murmura Luffy

Puis Luffy se hissa au-dessus du mur et essaya de voir derrière en scrutant dans toutes les directions.

- Bon, où se trouve ce démon… se demanda Luffy

- Je doute que l'on puisse trouver Zoro facilement, il est certainement enfermé dans une cellule sous haute-surveillance…

- J'ai vu quelqu'un par-là ! C'est peut-être lui ?

Luffy se dirigea alors vers la gauche en courant. Quand il fut arrivé, il monta par-dessus du mur et vit quelqu'un accroché au poteau, c'était surement le fameux Zoro. Kobby hissa lui-aussi le mur, il vit la personne accrochée au poteau et confirma l'identité de cette personne : c'était bien Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro était homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui portait un bandana noir sur la tête par-dessus ses courts cheveux verts et trois boucles d'oreille sur l'oreille gauche, il portait un T-shirt blanc, un haramaki vert et un pantalon noir. Il portait aussi une protection en cuir noir qui protégeait sa main et avant-bras droit.

Luffy examina Zoro et ressentait une puissante énergie émanant de ce chasseur de prime. Il devait être fort. Zoro était attaché à un poteau avec des cordes nouées autour de ses bras et son torse.

- Ces cordes ont l'air d'être facilement détachables… dit Luffy

- Eh vous ! appela le chasseur de prime –Luffy et Kobby regardaient maintenant Zoro- Venez donc jusqu'ici et débarrassez moi de ces liens, ça fait neuf jours que je suis suspendu là comme un épouvantail, et je commence à avoir des courbatures…

- C'est toi Roronoa Zoro ? demanda Luffy en souriant

- Oui, c'est moi, si vous voulez une récompense ou quelque chose, je ferai qu'en sorte de vous rendre la pareil, je ne mens pas, je tiens toujours mes promesses !

- Nous ne devrions pas faire ça… Nous pourrions avoir des problèmes ! avertir Kobby

- Ne t'en fais pas, je trouve toujours un moyen de m'en sortir !

Zoro sourit à cette réponse. Tout à coup, une échelle atterrit sur le mur juste à côté de Kobby, puis une petite fille monta l'échelle, elle fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Cette petite fille avait les cheveux bruns en couette, elle portait une robe bleue rayée. Cette fille passa de l'autre côté du mur et s'approcha de Zoro.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Zoro

- J'ai fait des Onigiri ! Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir faim ! expliqua la jeune fille, C'est la première fois que j'en fais…

- J'n'ai pas faim ! Vas-t-en !

- Mais…

- J'n'en veux pas ! Maintenant vas-t-en avant que tu ais des ennuis !

- Voyons Zoro ! En voilà des façons de parler à une enfant ! Je vais le dire à ses parents ! fit une voix

Zoro, la petite fille, Kobby et Luffy virent une personne s'approcher de Zoro et de la petite fille, cet homme était Hermep, il avait des cheveux blonds coiffés bizarrement et un costume violet qui devait coûter horriblement cher. Il était accompagné de deux officiers de la Marine.

- Tiens, voilà le crétin de fils à papa… commenta Zoro en voyant Hermep arrivé

- Crétin ? Ai-je bien entendu ? N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses au fils du colonel Morgan ! –Hermep s'adressa à la petite fille- Dit donc petite, ces gâteaux ont l'air appétissants…

- Touches pas ! protesta la petite fille

Hermep pris un des Onigiri et commença à le manger, mais dès qu'il le mit en bouche, il le recracha immédiatement et fit une tête bizarre.

- C'est infect ! Qu'est-ce que t'as mis là-dedans ! Il y a trop de sucre !

- Mais je préfère quand c'est sucré… expliqua-t-elle

- C'est immangeable cette saloperie !

Hermep jeta les Onigiri par terre et les écrasa avec ses pieds. La petite fille tentait de l'empêcher mais elle n'était pas assez forte. La petite commença à pleurer et se plaignait du comportement d'Hermep.

- J'y ai mis tout mon cœur en les faisant !

- Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui aident les criminels ? Ils sont condamnés à mort ! Mais comme je suis gentil aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser en vie ! Débarrassez-moi de cette morveuse sinon je le dis à mon père ! ordonna Hermep à un soldat de la Marine

Le soldat obéis mais il demanda tout de même à la petite fille de se mettre en boule pour absorber le choc. Puis la petite fille fut balancer au-dessus du mur, mais Luffy la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe au sol. Kobby s'approcha d'eux.

- Ça va, rien de cassé ? demanda Kobby, Ce type est vraiment ignoble de faire ça à une enfant, alors qu'elle avait fait de son mieux !

Mais Luffy préférait de ne rien dire.

- Je suis surpris de voir que tu résistes si bien, Roronoa Zoro ! dit Hermep

- Ouais… Je vais tenir un mois comme promis… J'espère que vous tiendrez votre parole !

- Hé hé hé ! Ne fais pas de soucis ! Si tu survis un mois suspendu ce poteau, nous te libérerons ! Chose promise, chose due !

Puis Hermep partit. Zoro ne disait plus rien puis remarqua juste après la présence de Luffy, ce dernier se trouvait en face de lui et restait silencieux. Zoro lui adressa la parole :

- T'es encore là, toi ? Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi…

- T'inquiète, ces Marines ne me font pas peur… D'ailleurs, à ce qu'on dit, tu serais un démon… Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires !

- Si on en croit aux rumeurs, tu serais quand même fort… Je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit Luffy en ignorant les paroles de Zoro

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, et il n'est pas question que je meure ici, je leur montrerai et j'accomplirai l'objectif que je me suis fixé ! déclara Zoro avec une aura féroce

Luffy sourit, Zoro lui plaisait bien, et c'était un têtu, comme lui d'ailleurs. Il n'allait pas mourir à cause de ça. Luffy avait pris sa décision, Zoro serait son bras-droit. Mais comment le convaincre de rejoindre son équipage ?

- Tu es vraiment un têtu, un peu comme moi d'ailleurs –Zoro regarda Luffy d'un regard ahuri- Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, et mon rêve est de trouver le One Piece et de devenir le Roi des pirates, et c'est pourquoi que rien n'y personne ne m'arrêtera… Et toi, quelle est ton objectif ?

- Devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde !

- Bon, je m'excuse, tu n'es pas têtu, tu es aussi fou que moi ! rigola Luffy, Mais c'est aussi pour ça que nous arriverons à réaliser nos rêves !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, affirma Zoro

- Tu ne veux pas que je te détache ? demanda Luffy

- Ce n'est pas la peine, cet abruti de fils à papa m'a promis que si j'arrive à survivre ici pendant un mois, il me rendra la liberté, expliqua Zoro

- Oh, je vois, tu as tout intérêt de survivre alors ! sourit Luffy, Bon, s'il ne tient pas sa promesse, je reviendrai te chercher !

Puis Luffy détourna le dos à Zoro, mais celui l'interrompit dans son élan.

- Passe-moi le reste des gâteaux…

- T'es sûr, ce n'est plus un Onigiri mais une bouillie remplie de terre !

- La ferme et donne-moi ça en vitesse ! ordonna Zoro

Luffy ne discuta pas, il déposa l'Onigiri plein de terre dans la bouche de l'escrimeur et celui-ci le dévora sans broncher, et finalement il l'avala entre quelques quintes de toux. Ce n'était pas vraiment mangeable ce truc. Zoro soupira puis dit à Luffy :

- Dis à la petite que je me suis bien régalé… C'était délicieux !

C'était sûr, Luffy allait prendre Zoro dans son équipage.

Luffy avait rejoint la petite qui s'appelait Rika ainsi que Kobby, ils se trouvaient devant un restaurant qui était tenu par la mère de Rika. Luffy avait transmis le message de Zoro à Rika et cette dernière semblait heureuse de savoir que Zoro avait tout dévoré. Elle souriait.

- Ca me fait plaisir !

- Enfin de compte, c'est toi Luffy-san qui a raison, il n'est pas aussi méchant que prétend la rumeur.

- Bien sûr que non, en fait, c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est fait emprisonné ! avoua Rika

Puis Rika raconta à Luffy et à Kobby ce qui s'était passé, il y avait neuf jours, Hermep avait lâché son loup en liberté et celui-ci l'avait attaqué, et Zoro l'avait protégé en tuant le loup. Luffy savait que Rika racontait la vérité, et ça prouvait bien que Zoro n'était pas un mauvais type. Mais il détestait plus Hermep, il osait de faire ce qu'il veut tout simplement parce qu'il était le fils d'un colonel, et si ce genre de choses étaient tolérées, alors lui aussi pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait juste à dire que son grand-père était un vice-amiral et le héros de la Marine, et puis voilà ! D'ailleurs, il aimerait bien frappé ce fils à papa.

- Hum, c'est ce colonel Morgan et son fils qui sont les véritables bandits de cette histoire !

- Toux ceux qui ont osé protester contre eux ont fini sur l'échafaud, du coup plus personne n'ose plus élever la voix !

- C'est un tyran, ce colonel… murmura Luffy

Tout à coup, il entendit la voix de Hermep, Luffy se retourna et vit le fils papa se trimbaler dans la rue avec un sabre à la main, il était accompagné par deux soldats de la Marine qui lui restaient fidèles. Les habitants de la ville se mettaient à genoux, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils le faisaient par peur et par crainte. Luffy n'aimait pas du tout ce gars et avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Vous avez envie de finir suspendu comme ce bandit Roronoa Zoro ? Dans trois jours aura lieu son exécution publique ! J'espère que ça vous servira d'exemple !

Une exécution publique ? Mais qu'en était-il de la promesse ?

- Attend ! Luffy attira l'attention d'Hermep tout en essayant de retenir sa haine, N'as-tu pas fait une promesse avec Zoro ?

- Où as-tu entendu ça, gamin ? Enfin bref, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie ! Il faut être vraiment bête pour croire une telle chose aussi stupide !

Luffy ne se retint pas, il frappa Hermep au visage avec toute sa force pur, sans jamais laisser échapper du Haki, et ce fils à papa fut envoyé contre le mur d'en face et traversa quelques maisons, mais Luffy était tellement en colère qu'il ne comptait pas le nombre de maisons que Hermep avait traversé. Comment pouvait-on être aussi lâche !?

- Lorsqu'on est un homme, un vrai de vrai, on tient ses promesses jusqu'au bout ! postionna Luffy

Les deux marines qui accompagnaient le fils du colonel braquaient leurs fusils sur Luffy qui ne bougeait pas. Luffy utilisa son Haki et les deux officiers s'évanouirent au sol sous la surprise de tous. Kobby et Rika n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, Luffy était vraiment très fort !

- Kobby, je vais aller chercher Zoro, il va rejoindre mon équipage !

- Luffy, tu lui as donné une bonne raclée ! J'ai été épatée ! complimenta Rika

Mais la mère de Rika arriva à ce moment-là et emmena sa fille à l'intérieur. Puis Luffy se dirigea vers la caserne de la marine, déterminé à libérer Zoro de ce poteau.

Luffy arriva devant Zoro et restait devant lui, il attendait la réaction de l'escrimeur. Celui-lui leva la tête et regarda Luffy droit dans les yeux.

- Que veux-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

- Ce crétin de fils à papa a décidé de t'exécuté dans trois jours… Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de tenir cette promesse, avoua Luffy dans un ton affreusement calme.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourtant ce demeuré d'Hermep m'a pourtant donné sa parole… !

- Si je ne fais rien, tu mourras… Tu veux mourir ici ? demanda Luffy

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Zoro

- Alors laisse-moi t'aider ! dit Luffy

Zoro regarda Luffy droit dans les yeux, ces yeux n'était pas ceux d'un crétin ou d'un naïf, c'était ceux de quelqu'un qui avait mis sa vie en jeu. Quelqu'un qui était assez fou réaliser quelque chose d'impossible, quelqu'un aussi fou que lui. Luffy était déterminé à l'aider à s'en sortir, mais il y avait quelque chose derrière… Ce pirate ne ferait pas quelque chose gratuitement.

- Et que veux-tu en échange ? demanda Zoro

- Je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage, alors qu'en penses-tu ? proposa Luffy

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, plutôt que crever ici, je préfère encore devenir pirate… mais avant j'aimerais que tu récupère mon katana, cet idiot de fils à papa me l'a confisqué, il est important pour moi.

- Oh ! Je vois, je vais allez la récupérer pour toi, comme ça tu ne pourras même pas te défiler si tu refuses ma proposition !

Puis Luffy partit en direction de la caserne sous les yeux ahurie de Zoro, Zoro ne savait pas quoi en penser de ce Luffy, il voulait devenir le roi des pirates certes, mais allait-il vraiment infiltrer la base ? Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

Luffy arriva devant la caserne, il n'y avait personne pour surveiller l'entrée, mais où se trouvaient tous les marins ? Luffy entendit des _voix_ en haut de la caserne en train de faire quelque chose, parmi tous ces marins, il y en avait un qui était un peu plus menaçant et un peu plus fort que les autres, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse vaincre Luffy. Luffy décida de faire une entrée fracassante, il étira ses bras élastiques et s'accrocha en haut de la caserne, il prit de l'élan puis s'envola. Luffy arriva au-dessus de la tour mais vola encore plus haut, il avait pris nettement trop pris d'élan ! Luffy prit quelque chose sur son chemin, un corde attachée à une statue et atterrit finalement en haut de la caserne, mais la statue se cassa au sol sous les regards effarés des membres de la Marine.

- Oups, je suis désolé pour la statue… s'excusa Luffy

- Attrapez-le ! Je vais lui faire sa peau ! hurla l'un de ces marins qui était apparemment le chef, le colonel Morgan

Morgan était un homme imposant qui possédait les cheveux courts très court, la peau très mate et les yeux noirs, et des gros sourcils. Sa mâchoire était protégée par une sorte d'armure en acier, sa main droite était remplacer par une hache imposante. Il portait une cape de la marine bleu-ciel, un chemin à entre-ouverte noire et un pantalon bleu avec des rayures noire. C'était donc lui, Morgan, qui avait pourri le rêve de Kobby ?

Luffy vit tous les marins l'attaquer mais il les esquiva rapidement et prit la fuite et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la caserne et chercha le katana de Zoro. Si c'était ce Hermep qui avait confisqué le katana de Zoro, alors il devrait se trouver dans sa chambre, où se trouvait-elle ? Luffy traversa les couloirs et vit un marin sur le chemin, il était jeune et effrayé, ça devait être un nouveau. Luffy eut une idée. Le marin s'arma un pistolet et visa Luffy et lui ordonna :

- Ne t'approche pas ! Sinon je tire !

Luffy sourit.

- Si tu dégaine ton arme, sois prêt à risquer ta vie, dit Luffy alors que ses yeux étaient cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau de paille, Ce n'est pas un jouet pour effrayer les gens tu sais ?

Le jeune marin semblait être beaucoup plus effrayé. Il baissa son arme et se mit à genoux, il admettait sa défaite

- Je… Je ne veux pas mourir…

- C'est bien ! Bien, amène-moi à la chambre du fils de Morgan, et tu auras la vie sauve…

- Ou-Oui !

Le jeune marin amena Luffy devant la chambre de Hermep, Luffy ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre, cette chambre était remplie d'objet de luxe en tout genre, la chambre était ornée d'or et d'argent. Luffy pestait, c'était vraiment le pire des branleurs ! Luffy scruta dans toute la chambre et vit des katana, il y en avait trois dans leur fourreau dont un d'un blanc ocre et les deux autres noirs.

Luffy entendit plusieurs _voix _à l'extérieur, il y avait celle de Kobby et de Zoro qui étaient encerclé par plusieurs autres _voix_ dont celle de Morgan. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une situation délicate : Kobby ne savait pas combattre et Zoro était encore ligoté au poteau. Luffy devait aller les aider ! Luffy ne se posa pas de questions, il prit les trois katana en espérant que l'un des trois était celui de Zoro, Luffy tendit ses bras jusqu'à la fenêtre et se fit projeter en avant.

Avant que les balles des fusils puissent toucher Zoro ou Kobby, Luffy s'interposa entre eux et prit toutes dans balles dans son corps.

- Luffy ! hurla Kobby

- Non ! paniqua Zoro

- Ca lui apprendra… marmonna Morgan

Mais quelque chose de bizarre arriva, les balles continuaient leur trajectoire dans le corps de Luffy, la peau de Luffy s'étirait, et tout à coup les balles firent la trajectoire inverse en manquant de peu Morgan. Les balles avaient rebondit dans le corps de Luffy.

- Désolé, mais les balles n'ont aucun effet sur moi ! sourit Luffy

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Zoro

Quant à Kobby, il s'était évanoui.

- Yo ! On dirait que j'arrive vraiment au bon moment… J'ai trouvé trois katana, mais je ne sais pas lequel était le tien, alors ? tendit Luffy les katana à Zoro

- Les trois sont à moi, j'utilise le _Santôryû…_

- Parfait, alors t'es prêt à rejoindre mon équipage ? fit Luffy

- Je n'ai pas le choix non ? sourit Zoro

Luffy sourit, il avait enfin son premier compagnon ! Puis Luffy commença à défaire les liens qui tenaient Zoro alors que les marins se posèrent diverses questions sur les capacités de Luffy.

- Ce garçon au chapeau de paille, je suis sûr qu'il a mangé un de ces _Akuma no mi _dont il est question dans pas mal de légende… Puisque les balles n'ont aucun effet sur lui, tranchez-le !

Les marins foncèrent sur Zoro, et Luffy avait finalement réussit à détacher un bras de Zoro du poteau.

- Voilà un bras de fait !

- Parfait, donne-moi un katana maintenant !

Mais les marins s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux. Luffy décida de ne pas écouter Zoro et décida de s'approcher des marins sous les plaintes de Zoro. Luffy lâcha son Haki du roi qui toucha tous les marins exceptés Morgan, Kobby et Zoro. Mais ces trois derniers avaient tout de même ressentit une partie de la puissance du Haki de Luffy.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Zoro son souffle coupé, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant

- Mon Haki, je te raconterai ça plus tard puisque maintenant tu fais partie de mon équipage.

Puis Luffy donna un katana à Zoro qui l'utilisa pour se libérer des liens. Puis il regarda Luffy droit dans les yeux d'un air menaçant :

- Je t'ai bien promis que j'intégrerai ton équipage mais je te préviens, j'ai mon ambition à accomplir, et que ce soit en bien ou en mal, la terre entière entendra parler de moi ! Si jamais il t'arriverait de tirer un trait sur l'objectif pour lequel tu m'as poussé à faire partie de ton équipage, tu me le paieras très cher !

- Tu veux devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde, tu me l'as dit ! surit Luffy, Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'un membre de l'équipage du Roi des pirates !

- Bonne repartie, mais tu aurais pu me les laisser…

- Ce serait une perte de temps, répliqua Luffy

Puis Morgan s'approcha de Luffy en tenait sa hache de l'autre main. Il avait un air menaçant, et Kobby qui s'était réveillé reculait par peur.

- Je dois tout faire moi-même, je ne suis entouré que de lavettes…

Luffy devint de plus en colère, il détestait cet homme ! Luffy courut vers Morgan à une vitesse fulgurante avant que Zoro eut le temps de se déplacer, il donna un coup de poing à Morgan qui le bloqua avec sa hache.

- Allez-y Luffy-san ! Débarrasse-toi de ce tyran ! hurla Kobby qui avait repris conscience

- Sale morveux ! Tu oses de te frotter à moi ?! Le grand colonel Morgan !

- Tu n'es pas grand, tu n'es qu'une lavette comparé à un vice-amiral, et je sais de quoi je parle ! répliqua Luffy en donnant un coup de pied à Morgan qui se le prit au visage.

La puissance du coup pied fit valser Morgan au loin, et celui-ci atterrit par terre. Morgan se releva et tenta de donné un coup de hache à Luffy :

- Un coup vertical sur ma droite ? dit Luffy

Luffy esquiva le coup de hache de Morgan puis il donna un autre coup de poing à Morgan qui fut mis à terre sous les joies de certains marins qui s'étaient réveillés. Luffy prit Morgan par le col et lui dit droit dans les yeux :

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, t'es au courant ?

- Attend ! fit une voix remplie de peur

Luffy regarda derrière lui et vit Hermep tenant un pistolet braqué sur Kobby. Le visage d'Hermep était déformé et couvert de sang, et de bleues grâce au coup de Luffy.

- Plus un geste si tu ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Au moindre mouvement, je lui fais sauter la caboche !

Luffy se leva et regarda Hermep sans rien dire.

- Luffy-san ! appela Kobby, Ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir !

- Je sais que tu es très courageux Kobby ! Hermep, rend-toi à l'évidence, Kobby n'est pas impressionné par ton numéro.

- Ne bouge pas sinon je tire ! Je t'aurai prévenu !

Luffy sentit que Morgan voulait le trancher en deux avec sa hache mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, Luffy se mit en position prêt à frapper un coup.

- _Gomu gomu no… Pistol !_

Le bras de Luffy s'étira et frappa Hermep. Morgan se trouvant derrière lui tomba en arrière alors que Zoro arriva juste derrière lui les bras et sabres croisés. Zoro avait tranché Morgan.

- Merci Zoro ! sourit Luffy

- Je t'en prie capitaine ! répondit Zoro

Les membres de la marine regardaient les pirates qui avaient vaincus Morgan et son fils, ils ne disaient rien, ils regardaient les deux corps inconscients au sol, puis les pirates, ensuite entre eux, ils ne savaient pas quoi y penser. Zoro mit ses katana dans leur fourreau et s'adressa à la marine :

- Il y en a encore qui veulent se frotter à nous ?

Les soldats de la marine se regardaient puis s'exclamèrent de joie, ils jetaient leurs armes en l'air, ils s'enlaçaient et dansaient pour exprimer leur joie. Après tout le tyran avait été vaincu. Luffy sourit, il comprenait leur joie, ils n'étaient plus sous les ordres de Morgan.

- Eh ben c'est la fête ! rigola Luffy

- Ils n'étaient pas méchant au fond, tout était à cause de Morgan ! raisonna Kobby

Puis les pirates commencèrent à regagner la ville mais Zoro s'évanouit en atterrissant la tête la première. Luffy regardait le corps de Zoro, il s'approcha de lui et entendit des murmures de son bras-droit :

- Faim… Tellement faim… à manger…

Quelques temps plus tard, les pirates plus Kobby se trouvaient dans un restaurant tenues par Rika et sa mère, Zoro mangeait pour les neuf jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, mais Luffy, lui qui avait mangé depuis pas très longtemps, au moment d'arriver dans cette ville, mangeait plus que Zoro, ce qui impressionnait tout de même Zoro. Mais Luffy écrivait une lettre en même temps et Zoro se demandait ce qu'il écrivait. Luffy finit d'écrire la lettre, il la plia en deux et la donna à Kobby en lui disant des instructions :

- Si tu deviens marine et que tu rencontres un certain Garp, remets lui cette lettre, pas besoin de lui dire de qui ça vient, il comprendra tout de suite. Par contre s'il accepte, attends-toi à subir un véritable enfer !

- Comment ça ? demanda Kobby en prenant la lettre dans ses mains

- C'est que je connais trop bien cet homme… dit Luffy avec un sourire nerveux

Luffy se leva de sa chaise et s'étira, il allait payer le repas mais Rika et sa mère protestaient, ils ne voulaient pas que leur héros payent. A ce moment-là, la marine fit irruption dans le restaurant.

- Nous avons entendu dire que vous étiez des pirates, dit le commandant, Nous vous remercions pour ce que vous avez fait pour la ville, raison pour laquelle nous vous donnons une chance de partir pacifiquement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons partir… Et merci pour le repas !

Zoro se leva et les deux pirates partirent du restaurant, quand Luffy arriva à côté du commandant, il s'arrêta et dit au commandant :

- Vous voyez ce garçon, Kobby ? Son rêve est de devenir un membre de la marine, il n'a rien avoir avec nous, donnez-lui une chance de faire ses preuves…

Luffy parlait avec une voix calme, et ses ordres étaient amplifiés par son Haki du roi, la tension dans le restaurant devenait forte, et certaines personnes avaient la respiration saccadé et ne manquaient de s'évanouir. Zoro sentait aussi cette pression, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et ça l'effrayait. Puis Luffy relâcha cette pression et partit vers l'extérieur du restaurant, Zoro le suivit en silence.

Le commandant regarda les pirates partir puis il regarda Kobby qui les regardait. Le commandant d'approcha du jeune garçon et demanda :

- Alors comme ça tu as envie de devenir un soldat de la Marine ?

- Oui ! C'est mon rêve ! Vous verrez, d'ici quelques années, je deviendrai un brillant officier !

- Beaucoup d'homme ambitieux comme toi ont perdu la vie dans des affrontements contre les pirates, ne te fais pas d'illusion, la marine, ce n'est pas de la rigolade ! dit le commandant, Je t'autorise à entrer dans nos rangs !

- Merci mon commandant !

A l'extérieur, Zoro et Luffy se trouvaient au port et préparait un bateau à voile, ils commencèrent à lever l'ancre, quand tout à coup ils virent Kobby qui les salua et les remercia pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était bien la première fois qu'un marin remerciait un pirate. Puis ils levèrent l'ancre et partirent de l'île. Quand ils furent assez éloigner de l'île, Zoro demanda à Luffy :

- Dis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le restaurant ? J'ai ressenti quelque chose me peser…

- Ah ça, je ne voulais pas que ces marines accusent Kobby de quoi que ce soit, j'ai fait juste qu'en sorte qu'ils comprennent bien la chose grâce à mon Haki du roi, expliqua Luffy

- Haki ? se demanda Zoro, Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu ne connais pas ? Je ne devrais pas être surpris, tout l'a mais peu de personnes savent l'utiliser ou l'ont éveillé…dit Luffy en réfléchissant, On peut dire que le Haki correspond à la force de l'esprit… D'après ce que j'ai appris, tous les humains peuvent utiliser deux formes de Haki. Mais je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, quand nous aurons un navire plus grand et un équipage plus grand.

-_ Force de l'esprit ? C'est de la magie alors… Je crois… _Je voudrais savoir autre chose, qu'est-ce que tu as écrit dans cette lettre ? demanda Zoro

Luffy regarda Zoro d'un œil bizarre puis lui répondit :

- Que Kobby a du potentiel, et que le vieux Garp parviendra à le faire un bon officier de la marine. Je viens d'échanger ma place contre celle de Kobby, pour faire bref, j'ai donné une place en enfer à Kobby !

- C'n'est pas vrai, tu es un démon, mais qui est ce vieux Garp ? demanda Zoro

- Garp le Héros, c'est celui qui a emmené Gold D. Roger à l'échafaud, son nom complet est Monkey D. Garp, mais je l'appelle sous un autre non, Grand-père !

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ce Garp quand il apprendra que son petit-fils est devenu un pirate ! ricana Zoro

- Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il voulait faire de moi un amiral de la Marine ! sourit Luffy

- Mais quand même, tu as un grand-père prestigieux, t'es au courant ?

- Il n'est pas le seul dans ma famille ! Il y a mon père qui m'a entraîner, mais il ne pouvait plus le faire, ensuite j'ai eu un maître, un ancien pirate, mes deux frères… -Luffy regarda l'océan alors que Zoro regardait son capitaine avec curiosité- Sur Grand Line, mes frères et mon père m'attendent, je viens révéler le défi de Gold D. Roger et je vais devenir le prochain Roi des pirates ! Zoro, tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend sur Grand Line ? demanda Luffy avec curiosité

- Mes sœurs, elles sont parties avant moi pour accomplir leur objectif, j'espère que je pourrais les revoir très bientôt…

Zoro murmurait sa dernière phrase, mais Luffy l'avait très bien entendu, il avait le même vœu que Zoro, il voulait aussi revoir Ace et Sabo qui voyageaient sur l'océan.

- Nous les reverrons, tes sœurs et mes frères, et nous accomplirons nos objectifs, t'en dis quoi ? demanda Luffy

- C'est parfait ! assura Zoro

* * *

**Revelation time :** Zoro a des sœurs ! Ces sœur sont mes OC, vous les verrez plus tard dans l'histoire.

Si vous voulez dire quelque chose, dîtes le.

Voilà pour le chapitre 3, on se retrouve la semaine pour le chapitre 4 :

_**Titre : **_Nami, la voleuse de pirate

**_Synopsie :_**Zoro et Luffy rencontre Nami et font la rencontre de l'équipage de Buggy. Mais pourquoi Luffy est-il énervé ?


	4. Nami, la voleuse de pirate

_Salut pour un nouveau chapitre, avant tout j'aimerai répondre à vos questions :_

_pour Mai96 :_

_- dans ce chapitre Luffy dit le nom du maître, mais sous-entendu, comme j'ai vu que tout ait deviné... ban, j'ai décidé de le révéler._

_- merci de répondre pour les couple mais je suis encore en réfléxion._

_- Pour le power-up, en fait chaque membre de l'équipage aura un pouvoir en plus qui les rendra encore plus puissant. Mais au fur de l'histoire, tu comprendras, le premier power-up qui va "apparaître" ce sera celui de Ussop dans le prochain chapitre, il apparaître mais brièvement, je le sais, la moitié du chapitre 4 est déjà écrit. J'ai déjà trouvé le power-up de tous(sauf franky... que quelqu'un me donne des idées !)._

_- Mon rythme ce sera un chapitre par semaine, voir deux durant mes périodes scolaire. (en l'occurrence peut-être que certains d'entre vous sont en vacance mais je suis en vacance seulement la semaine prochaine... pendant une semaine. Donc la semaine prochaine, si j'y arrive, vous aurez deux chapitres : l'épisode de Ussop et celui de Sanji)_

_pour Daniel :_

_- Je n'ai rien compris... Could you write in french or in English ? because i don't undertstand spanish... or protuguese._

_Aller, c'est partie pur le recrutement de Nami !_

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Nami, la voleuse de pirate**

Zoro et Luffy voguait sur les mers avec leur petit bateau, mais il y avait un petit problème, ils n'avaient plus rien à manger et ils mourraient de faim. Zoro trouvait que son capitaine était idiot à certain bord même si à certain moment il avait des éclairs de génies. Ils discutaient entre eux mais la faim prenait le dessus. Lorsqu'ils regardaient le ciel, ils virent un oiseau de grande taille voler au-dessus de leur tête.

- On pourrait le manger… dit Luffy

- Et comment comptes-tu l'attraper ? demanda Zoro allongé dans le bateau

- Rien de plus facile ! Regarde ! _Gomu gomu no… Rocket !_

Luffy se projeta en direction de l'oiseau, Zoro le regarda s'envoler mais il en redescendit pas, Zoro regarda attentivement l'oiseau et s'aperçut que la tête de Luffy était coincé dans le bec de l'oiseau. Mais quel crétin ! L'oiseau emmena Luffy dans une direction et Zoro essaya de rattraper l'oiseau en ramant.

Sur sa route, il

repêcha trois pirates qui avaient apparemment échoué dans l'océan. Quand ces trois pirates furent sur le bateau, ils tentèrent de menacer Zoro avec une dague en disant qu'ils faisaient partie de l'équipage de Buggy le Clown, mais Zoro leur lança un regard noir et leur dit :

- La ferme, voulez-vous ? Vous ne voyez pas que je suis pressé ?

Après une petite raclée de la part de Zoro, les pirates ramèrent a leur tour sous la terreur de Zoro, en même temps ces pirates racontaient leur incident avec une jeune fille rousse qui savait parfaitement prédire le temps en mer. Elle devait bien connaître la mer. En même temps, ces pirates révélèrent autre chose qui attira l'attention de Zoro, leur capitaine Buggy le Clown possédait un _Akuma no mi._

Un peu plus loin, sur une île, dans une ville déserte où un bateau pirate avait amarré, une fille rousse était poursuivie par une bande de pirates qui lui en voulait. Cette fille était poursuivie pour leur avoir voler une carte. Tout à coup, quelque chose tomba entre la jeune rousse et les pirate, c'était Luffy qui venait de faire un atterrissage forcé.

- Ah ! soupira Luffy en repositionnant son chapeau sur sa tête, Enfin sur la terre ferme, dis donc, ce piaf ne voulait pas me lâché…

La jeune rousse regardait attentivement Luffy puis eut une merveilleuse idée, elle s'exclama :

- Je suis heureuse de voir revoir, chef ! Merci d'être venu de me donner un coup de main ! Je vous fais confiance pour vous débarrasser d'eux !

- Elle s'enfuit ! cria l'un des pirates

- Pas la peine de lui courir après, on a son chef juste sous nos yeux, dit un autre pirate, Il nous fait gagner du temps, c'est pratique ça ! Tu fais moins le malin hein ?

Le pirate donna un coup de poing sur la tronche de Luffy en touchant en même temps son chapeau, Luffy eut les yeux écarquillés, comment osait-il de toucher à son chapeau, au chapeau que Shanks lui avait confié !? Luffy utilisa son Haki du roi et ces pirates sombrèrent dans l'inconscience. La jeune rousse avait ressenti quelque chose dans l'air, elle monta sur le toit d'une maison et vit les pirates effondrés par terre et Luffy qui n'avait rien. La jeune rousse sourit :

- Tu es vraiment très fort ! Tu les as tous battu !

Luffy regarda cette fille, sa tête lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait déjà vu auparavant mais où ?

- On se connait ? demanda Luffy

- Je ne crois, je m'appelle Nami ! Ma spécialité est de dévaliser les pirates, ça te dirait de faire équipe avec moi ? proposa Nami

- Non merci, je n'ai aucune raison de me joindre à toi…

Puis Luffy commença à partir maos son ventre commença à gargouiller, il n'avait pas réussi à attraper cet oiseau, il avait faim, très faim. Luffy se laissa tomba au sol en tenant son ventre et murmura :

- Faim, j'ai faim… A manger…

Nami s'approcha de Luffy et lui proposa à manger, ce que Luffy accepta instantanément.

Luffy mangeait et ça lui faisait du bien, il avait vraiment faim, mais il trouvait étrange que personne ne se trouvait dans cette ville, elle était complétement vide, on aurait dit une ville fantôme. Pedant qu'il mangeait, Nami lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans cette ville : tout le monde s'était enfui car ils avaient eu peur de Buggy. Buggy, il connaissait ce nom, il en était sûr mais où avait-il entendu ce nom ? Ce nom lui était familier, mais pourquoi ?

A ce moment-là, Nami lui raconta qu'elle avait besoin de cent millions de Berry pour acheter un village, mais pourquoi ? Luffy regarda attentivement les yeux de Nami, il y vit de la tristesse ainsi que de la haine envers quelqu'un. Mais cent million était beaucoup trop !

- Mais comment vas-tu faire pour acquérir cet argent ? demanda Luffy

- J'ai un plan, annonça Nami

Nami expliqua à Luffy qu'elle convoitait d'aller sur Grand Line pour ramasser un maximum de trésors sur cette mer ! Et elle proposa à Luffy de travailler ensemble pour acquérir un max de trésors et elle révéla aussi qu'elle était une navigatrice. Bingo, une navigatrice ! Mais en plus, Luffy était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette fille auparavant… mais quand ? Luffy s'en rappela, elle se trouvait sur le navire que Arbyda avait a abordé !

- Dis, tu n'étais pas sur canot, près d'un navire que Arbyda avait abordé ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Je te reconnais, je t'avais vu là-bas, ce n'est pas étonnant que ton visage me disait quelque chose !

- Je m'en rappelle maintenant ! Tu es ce garçon que j'avais vu, tu es celui qui a vaincu Arbyda facilement, non ?

- Oui, c'est moi, même si je n'aime pas m'en vanter.

- Attends, ce qui veut dire que… tu es un pirate ? demanda Nami nerveusement

- Oui, je suis un pirate ! confirma Luffy en souriant

Nami eut un mouvement d'effroi, et elle révéla qu'elle détestait les pirates plus que tout, elle raconta aussi à Luffy qu'elle n'aimait que les mandarines et l'argent. Mais Luffy essaya tout de même convaincre Nami de faire équipe avec eux, mais cette derniere accepta de faire équipe avec Luffy s'il l'accompagnait chez Buggy, Luffy savait que sa proposition était douteuse mais il accepta quand même, car il voulait voir ce Buggy, il voulait savoir pourquoi son nom lui était aussi familier.

Nami et Luffy commencèrent à aller chez Buggy, mais sur le chemin, Nami attacha Luffy mais celui dit rien, il savait que cette fille Nami avait quelque chose en tête. De toute façon, ces cordes étaient facilement détachables ! Puis ils allèrent voir Buggy. Ils arrivèrent devant Buggy et Nami jeta Luffy par terre, mais Luffy ne sentit rien grâce à son corps en caoutchouc.

- Je suis venue ici pour vous livrer le voleur, Capitaine Buggy, dit Nami en tirant la langue, Et je vous rends également la carte.

- C'est très gentil de ta part d'être venue exprès, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Baggy

Buggy était un pirate étrange, il ressemblait à un clown. Il avec un nez rouge et les yeux noirs, et les cheveux bleus, il avait une tête de mort peinte sur son visage. Il portait un foulard orange, un T-shirt rayé orange et blanc, un foulard orange autour de sa taille et un pantalon blanc. Il portait par-dessus son épaule un manteau orange avec de la fourrure blanche.

- Je m'arrête pas de me disputer avec mon chef, comme j'en ai vraiment ras e bol de ce sale type, j'ai pensé de faire partie de votre équipage, Capitaine Buggy ! mentit Nami

Luffy savait qu'elle mentait, car sa haine envers les pirates étaient réelle, et jamais elle ne rejoindrait des pirates de sa propre volonté. Puis Luffy pensa à son coéquipier, son bras droit Zoro, mais où se trouvait-il en ce moment ? Puis Buggy éclata de rire, il accepta Nami dans son équipage. Luffy sourit, Buggy était un idiot, il tombait dans le piège de Nami. Et juste après, Luffy fut emprisonné dans une cage.

Puis l'équipage de Buggy, ainsi que Nami, commencèrent à festoyer en faisant les clowns, ce qui n'était pas nouveau car ils étaient déjà des clowns, en buvant et en mangeant de tout. Luffy commença à nouveau d'avoir faim, ce qu'il avait mangé n'était pas assez. Nami buvait encore et encore sans jamais d'être soûle. Luffy tentait de prendre un morceau de viande mais il échoua. Puis il entendit un membre de l'équipage prononcer _Akuma no mi_… Mais pourquoi Buggy rimait avec _Akuma no mi_ dans sa caboche ?

Puis il vit Nami s'agenouiller devant lui, elle lui dit :

- Alors chef, comme ça va dans cette cage ?

- J'ai faim, tu peux apporter à manger à manger s'te-plait ? demanda Luffy alors que son ventre gargouilla

- Tu ne viens pas de manger ? demanda Nami alors qu'une goutte d'eau apparut derrière son crâne

Puis Nami lui donna un morceau de viande qu'elle mit dans la bouche de Luffy, celui-ci mâcha la nourriture avec plaisir et l'avala et sourit à Nami. Il aimait bien cette fille, il devait faire d'elle sa navigatrice, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à devenir le roi des pirates ! Nami lui rassura de le faire sortir de là quand elle aurait réussi à voler les trésors de Buggy mais Luffy n'en était pas si sûr…

Tout à coup, Buggy fit irruption juste à côté, il se moqua de Luffy et de la trahison qu'il avait reçue de la part de Nami, mais Luffy décida de ne pas riposter. Puis Buggy ordonna à son équipage de préparer la _spéciale Buggy_, tout l'équipage fut ravi de l'ordre mais Luffy avait un très mauvais sentiment.

Ils préparèrent un canon et mirent un boulet de canon rouge avec l'emblème de l'équipage. Ils firent feu et une partie de la ville fut réduit en cendre. Luffy et Nami eutrent les yeux écarquillés, et Buggy annonça fort qu'il deviendrait le roi des pirates grâce à son boulet de canon et son _Akuma no mi_, Luffy ricana, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il réussirait à devenir le roi des pirates, il fallait d'abord qu'il surpasse les_ Yonkô_ pour ça !

- C'est moi qui deviendrai le roi des pirates ! hurla Luffy

Buggy s'énerva, comment ce gamin pouvait dire ça, comme osait-il le sous-estimer. Il ordonna à alors à Nami d'utiliser la _spéciale Buggy_ sur Luffy pour le faire payer de son crime. Mais Luffy sourit à cette entente, comme si un boulet de canon pouvait lui faire du mal ! Nami tentait de convaincre le capitaine Buggy de faire la fête à la place mais celui-ci répliqua que c'était leur façon de faire la fête. L'équipage de Buggy en rigolait et encourageait Nami de faire sauter la tête de Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy, On dirait que tes mains tremblent… Voilà ce qui se passe quand on se frotte à des pirates lorsque l'on n'est pas assez déterminé.

- Déterminé à quoi ? rétorqua Nami, A tuer des gens ? C'est ça la détermination des pirates !?

- Faux ma chère, c'est être prêt à risquer sa vie, aie confiance en moi, je peux en finir avec lui, je le dois, je sais enfin pourquoi ce nom me disait quelque chose…

- De quoi ? demanda Nami

- Je sais pourquoi le nom de Buggy me disait quelque chose… c'est mon Maître qui m'a parlé de lui !

- Ton Maître ? répéta Nami qui ne comprenait plus rien

- Réfléchis Nami, es-tu prête à risquer ta vie !? Choisis la bonne solution !

L'équipage de Buggy continuait encore à encourager Nami à tirer sur Luffy, ils avaient marre d'attendre. Tout à coup, un pirate arriva à côté de Nami et prit la boite d'allumette de ses mains et commença à montrer à Nami comment allumer le canon. Mais Nami agit par instinct, elle tira son bateau et assomma le pirate sous les regards surpris de tous. Nami venait de trahir en beauté l'équipage de Buggy le Clown. Nami prit peur.

- Nami, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? Dire que je pensais vraiment de faire de toi un membre de mon équipage ! Tu m'as bien roulé !

Puis Nami expliqua à Luffy ses actions, elle expliqua aussi à Luffy que c'était de pirates qui avaient tué les personnes qu'elle aimait. Luffy comprenait pourquoi il détestait tant les pirates, comme lui qui détestait tant _les Tenryûbito_… ceux qui avaient tenté de tuer Sabo. Puis Luffy entendit des crépitements, la mèche était allumée.

L'équipage de Buggy attaqua Nami qui essaya de se défendre contre ces pirates, avec effort elle réussit à les éloigner, puis elle se dirigea vers la mèche qu'elle prit dans ses mains et tenta de l'éteindre avec sa main. A ce moment-là, Luffy entendit la voix de Zoro arrivé par ici. Nami allait être sauvée, et lui aussi d'ailleurs qui était encore dans cette cage. Les pirates sautèrent sur Nami mais quelqu'un les arrêta. C'était Zoro qui les arrêta avec ses katana.

- Dis donc, vous n'avez pas honte de vous prendre à une fille sans défense ?

- Jolie travail Zoro !

- Je t'en prie mon capitaine ! répliqua Zoro alors que des pirates tombèrent par terre

Zoror se tourna vers Nami et lui demanda si elle était blessée, mais non, elle n'avait rien ce qui rassura Zoro. Puis Zoro se tourna vers son capitaine et fit d'enterrement en grogant:

- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans, d'abord un oiseau t'enlève puis tu te trouves enfermé dans cette cage… Je ne te donne pas cher de ta peau…

- Ne réfléchis pas, je suis un D., répondit Luffy

Luffy éclata de rire, si seulement ses frères entendaient cette histoire, ils seraient écroulés par terre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il écrivit tout ça dans son journal de bord.

Zoro s'approcha de Luffy avec un katana sur ses épaules mais Buggy intervint :

- Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirate, aussi surnommé le démon d'East Blue, c'est moi que tu es venu me chercher ?

- Non, pas du tout, ça ne m'intéresse plus, dit Zoro, Je ne suis plus chasseur de prime…

- Mais moi je suis intéressé ! Si je te tue, j'aurais une sacrée réputation ! commenta Buggy alors qu'il sortit des couteaux de son manteau

- Abandonne, ce petit jeu te couterait la vie… prévint Zoro en se préparant

Puis Buggy se mit en position de combat, et Zoro fit de même, Luffy les regardait se mettre en position, il savait que Zoro était fort, son Haki le disait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment. C'était le mot _Akuma no mi_ qui trainait dans sa tête qui l'angoissait. Luffy espérait que ce n'était pas un pouvoir trop chiant à vaincre… Mais il prevint Zoro :

- Zoro, reste sur tes gardes, il a un _Akuma no mi_…

Zoro regarda son capitaine qui affichait un regard sérieux sous son chapeau de paille. Il ne blaguait pas cette fois-ci.

- Entendu capitaine, dit Zoro avant de mettre son katana blanc dans sa bouche

Puis Zoro se mit en face de Buggy qui était encouragé par son équipage. Buggy était en garde et riait comme un malade. Tout à coup, Zoro fonça sur Buggy et le trancha facilement… Trop facilement. Luffy s'en souvint maintenant, il se souvint de qui lui avait parlé de Buggy ! Il se souvint de son pouvoir !

- Zoro ! Ne baisse pas ta garde ! Buggy a mangé le _Bara bara no mi _(fruit de la segmentation), il ne peut être tranché !

- Quoi ?! hurla Zoro, Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant !

- Désolé, j'avais oublié… s'excusa Luffy innocentement

Zoro se retourna et para juste à temps le couteau qui fonçait sur lui, puis il vit devant lui les morceaux de Buggy se recoller.

- Morveux, tu gâches mon plaisir…

- Zoro ! On se casse ! On ne peut pas vaincre comme ça ! Replie ! Gros pif, tu vas me le payer, tu es une honte pour mon Maître !

Zoro regarda Luffy qui avait un regard déterminé.

- Compris capitaine !

Puis Zoro fonça sur Luffy qui se trouvait encore dans sa cage, arrivé au canon il le retourna de telle sorte qui se dirige en direction de l'équipage de Buggy qui prenait peur, puis il ordonna à Nami de l'alluma, elle obéit. Le canon fonça sur l'équipage de Buggy qui provoqua une énorme explosion. Luffy rigola.

- J'espère que ce gros pif ait reçu ce boulet en pleine tête !

- Au fait t'es qui ? demanda Zoro à Nami

- Une voleuse… répondit Nami nerveusement

- C'est la navigatrice de notre équipage ! sourit Luffy

- Arrête de dire des conneries, au lieu de parler tu ferais mieux de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette cage ! ordonna Nami

- T'es pas marrante… grogna Luffy

Puis Luffy se défit de ses cordes et détruisit la cage à coup de Haki sous les yeux ronds de Nami. Il y sortit puis il partit dans la ville, et Zoro le suivit avec Nami. Ils continuèrent à fuir, puis après un moment ils s'arrêtèrent dans une allée. Luffy soupira et s'assit en fermant les yeux pour se calmer, Zoro le regarda d'un air étrange. Nami restait à l'écart, elle ne voulait pas s'approcher des pirates. Zoro se demandait vraiment de la raison de leur fuite, il ne savait pas pourquoi ils fuyaient, i n'y avait aucune raison après tout.

- Luffy, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de fuir ? On aurait bien pu s'en occuper, non ?

- Je sais, mais je devais me calmer, ce Buggy est une honte, je vais restaurer l'honneur de mon Maître… dit Luffy d'un regard déterminé

- Mais qui est ce Maître ?

- Je ne le dirai pas tant que je ne suis pas sur Grand Line, c'est un secret ! Luffy tira la langue

- Tu es un capitaine remplie de mystère… commenta Zoro

Puis Luffy se leva et continua sa route vers des allées de droite à gauche, puis ils arrivèrent devant une boutique qui vendait de la nourriture pour animaux. Luffy remarqua qu'il y avait un chien blanc immobile devant la boutique et un vieil homme qui lui donnait à manger. Le vieil homme portait une chemise à carreau par-dessus une armure rafistolée. Il avait des cheveux blancs dont la coiffure ressemblait à celui d'un coq.

Le vieil homme les vit puis se mirent en garde avec une lance dans les mains.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! Vous êtes ici pour nous piller ?!

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Luffy en remettant son chapeau de taille correctement sur la tête, Nous avons juste une affaire à régler avec Buggy…

- Je vois, dit simplement le vieil homme

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Zoro

- Je suis le maire de cette ville, Orange Town.

Puis Luffy s'approcha du chien qi mangeait ses croquettes, celui-ci finit de manger et s'assit devant le magasin et ne bougea plus. Luffy le regarda tranquillement mais s'ennuya rapidement.

- Dis, pourquoi ce chien reste planté devant cette boutique ? demanda Luffy en montrant du doigt le chien blanc

- Chouchou ? Il monte la garde pardi, je viens lui apporté à manger chaque jour.

Puis le maire raconta à l'équipage du chapeau de paille l'histoire. En fait, le maître du chien était le propriétaire du magasin et un bon ami du maire. Il mourit trois mois auparavant suite à une maladie. Tout le monde dans le village pensait que Chouchou attendait le retour de son maitre mais d'après le maire, Chouchou savait que son maître était mort, et s'il continuait à garder le magasin, c'était parce que c'était son trésors. Tout ce que son maître avait laissé pour lui. Le maire avait essayé à plusieurs reprise de le faire bouger, mais en vain.

Tout à coup, Luffy sentit deux _voix_ bien distincte, l'une appartenait à un humain, et l'autre à un lion. C'était surement des membres de l'équipage de Buggy, il était certes à un niveau supérieur aux sbires de Buggy mais possédait quand même un niveau ridicule.

- Zoro, il y a un lion et un homme qui arrive par ici, occupes-toi en, ordonna Luffy

- Comment… fit Nami

- Comprit ! fit Zoro

Puis Zoro partit à la rencontre de son adversaire. Nami le regarda partir alors que Luffy restait assis devant Chouchou sous les yeux suspect du maire et de Nami. La voleuse s'approcha de Luffy et lui donna un coup de poing sur le crâne dont Luffy avait senti. Ce poing surpris Luffy qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Luffy regarda Nami d'un air abrutit mais Nami commença à l'engueuler :

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête d'envoyer ton ami combattre comme ça ! Il peut mourir tu sais ?!

- Tu ne fais pas partit de l'équipage, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucis ? fit Luffy, Et comment as-tu réussit à me faire mal ?

- Mes raisons ne te regardent pas, et tout le monde a mal quand on leur frappe sur la tête ! expliqua Nami

- Je suis en caoutchouc, les poings ne me font pas mal en temps normal… sauf si…

Luffy se leva et regarda attentivement Nami droit dans les yeux. Luffy examina attentivement. Nami devint nerveuse à cause du comportement de ce pirate, elle commença a trembler, puis par instinct elle le frappa encore.

- Aïe ! Mais arrête avec ton Haki ! se plaignit Luffy en se frottant la tête

- Haki ? Mais qu'est-ce que le Haki ? demanda Nami

- Tu ne sais pas ? Mais pourtant tu…

Au même moment, Zoro attendait son adversaire patiemment, il avait confiance en ses capacités, il allait gagner ce combat. Puis il entendit de lourds bruits de pas s'intensifier de plus en plus. Une ombre apparut au-dessus de lui, Zoro leva les yeux et vit un gros lion vert avec une crinière violette. L'homme au-dessus du lion avec une tête étrange, en effet ses cheveux blancs ressemblait à une perruque avec des oreilles d'ours.

- Te voilà Roronoa Zoro, je suis Morge le dresseur de fauve, et Richy mon lion… Capitaine m'a donné la mission de vous éliminer.

- Pour ça il te faudra me passer sur le corps… dit Zoro en dégainant ses katana

- Richy, attaque !

Le lion brandit une patte sur Zoro et tenta de l'attaquer mais Zoro le bloqua avec ses katana, Zoro repoussa le lion, le lion refit le même coup plusieurs fois mais Zoro bloqua ses coups à chaque fois, plus le temps passa et plus Zoro s'en lassa de ce combat. Il repoussa violemment le lion, croisa ses katana et fonça sur le lion.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de ce matou ! Oni giri !

Zoro trancha le lion qui tomba par terre et par la même occasion le dresseur qui se trouvait dessus. Morge vit son lion blessé qui ne bougeait plus.

- Richy ! Roronoa ! Comment oses-tu…

- Ce sale matou avait besoin d'éducation, maintenant c'est ton tour, riposta Zoro

- Non ! Non ! Attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! s'affola Morge, Je te donnerai tous les trésors… tout ce que tu veux…

- Tora Gari !

Zoro trancha Morge sur le torse qui sombra dans l'inconscience, Zoro avait gagné ce combat sans la moindre blessure. Zoro rangea ses katana et alla rejoindre Luffy et cette fille, si bien sûr, il retrouvait le chemin.

Luffy avait expliqué le Haki à Nami et ses pouvoirs, de quoi on pouvait faire avec le Haki. Mais elle ne semblait pas convaincu, elle ne voulait pas y croire qu'elle possédait un tel pouvoir.

- Et je possède ce Haki, juste parce que j'ai réussi à te frapper ? demanda Nami

- Oui, je ne vois pas d'autre explications… dit Luffy en regardant Nami, Et je pense que tu peux devenir encore plus forte si tu es capable de l'utiliser consciemment…

- Hum, et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

- Tu n'as aucune raison, après tout, les gens auxquels tu tenais se sont fait tuer par des pirates, je doute bien que cette expérience n'était pas facile pour toi, mais je ne te force pas à m'en parler… Mais je veux t'aider, car tu as les mêmes yeux que moi, dit Luffy

- Comment ?

- Tu détestes les pirates, moi le gouvernement mondial, nous avons chacun nos raisons… C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de t'aider… sourit Luffy

A travers ses paroles, Nami pouvait savoir que ce pirate Luffy ne mentait pas, et qu'il pouvait le comprendre. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un pirate de ce genre. Mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait le faire confiance ? Nami devait être méfiante… mais elle sourit tout de même à Luffy.

Luffy sentit quelque chose qui arriva à très grande vitesse vers eux, ils devaient d'éloigner d'ici !

- Nami ! Vieil homme ! Chouchou ! Eloignez-vous d'ici ! hurla Luffy paniqué

Mais les trois concerné ne bougèrent pas assez rapidement, Luffy les prit tous les trois en même temps avec ses bras en caoutchouc et s'éloigna d'ici. A ce moment il y eut une énorme explosion qui détruisit tout ce qu'il y avait derrière, cette explosion détruisit aussi le trésor de Chouchou sous les yeux écarquillés de tout le monde. Puis Luffy les lâcha.

- Tout a été détruit… Même le trésor de Chouchou, et ma maison… s'étouffa le maire

- Ce n'est pas vrai… s'étrangla Nami, Comment ose-t-il…

Chouchou s'approcha de son trésor devenu détruit et pleura tout en aboyant, Luffy regardait tristement Chouchou qui pleurait et ne le supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Nami ressentait de la haine.

- Voilà pourquoi je déteste les pirates, ce ne sont que des barbares, grogna Nami alors que le maire la regardait, Ils n'éprouvent aucun remords à détruire les biens les plus précieux des autres !

Mais Luffy ne dit rien, ses yeux étaient cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau de pailles. Puis il s'approcha de Chouchou et s'agenouilla à côté de lui sous les yeux suspects de Nami et du maire. Puis il dit au chien :

- Je suis désolé pour ton trésor… Je n'ai pas pu t'aider à la protéger… mais je suis prêt à venger ceux qui ont fait ça en ton nom, et ce sont les mêmes personnes qui osent salir l'honneur de mon maître. Veux-tu que je t'aide à te venger ?

Chouchou regarda Luffy droit dans les yeux, indécis, puis Luffy sourit pour rassurer Chouchou. Le chien aboya plusieurs fois, et Luffy hocha la tête et rigola. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

- Toi, tu es prêt à aller voir Buggy ? Mais il a des pouvoirs !

- Mais moi aussi, je te l'ai dit ! Je suis en caoutchouc, et puis je dois le faire Nami, je dois le faire…

Nami n'osa plus contredire Luffy. Ce dernier avait l'air tellement déterminé. Puis Zoro à ce moment et fut surpris par les maisons en ruine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé par ici ?

- C'est l'œuvre de Buggy et de son équipage, dit Luffy calmement, A ce que je vois, tu t'es occupé du lion et de son maître sans blessure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rétorqua Zoro

Luffy rigola. Puis Luffy se leva et se dirigea vers la planque de Buggy. Mais le maire commença à hurler dans tous les sens.

- Je ne peux plus en tolérer d'avantage ! Cette c'est trop, Y'en a marre ! Pourquoi est-ce que je reste à rien faire alors vous voulez vous battre courageusement !? Je suis le maire de ce village ! Je ne peux pas laisser ces pirates le mettre à sec sans lever le petit doigt ! IL y a des situations où un homme ne peut éviter de se battre ! Pas vrai, petit ? demanda le maire alors que des larmes commencèrent à se former

Puis le vieil homme raconta l'histoire de la construction de la ville, comment il avait travaillé pour la construire et le pourquoi cette ville était son trésor. Il ne voulait plus voir une seule partie de la ville se faire démolir. Il commença à se diriger vers les pirates responsables de tout ça, mais Nami essayait de l'en empêcher en disant que c'était dangereux. Mais le maire savait parfaitement le danger dans lequel il allait se trouver.

- Il pleurait… commenta Nami

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien vu pourtant… sourit Luffy

- Sans doute un reflet du soleil, ricana Zoro

Les deux pirates se mirent à rire.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire ! gronda Nami

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aime bien ce vieil homme ! Je ne vais pas le laisser se faire tuer ! Et puis notre destination se trouve à Grand Line, il nous faut donc cette carte –Luffy tendit sa main à Nami- Deviens l'une des nôtres !

- Je refuse de devenir pirate ! Mais je me rejoins à vous pour le bien de nos buts communs, dit Nami en frappant dans la main de Luffy

Luffy sourit, il acceptait cet accord.

- Je vais enfin restaurer l'honneur de mon Maître et donner un raclé à ce type qui a été sous sa tutelle… Comment peut-il avoir un niveau et un état d'esprit si déplorable !?

- Qui est ce maître ? demanda Nami à Zoro

- Aucune idée, mais c'est lui en tout cas qui a entraîné Luffy au Haki.

Pui les trois pirates se dirigèrent vers Buggy.

Le maire de la ville était en train de se faire étouffé par une main de Buggy. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer alors que Buggy dans son côté éclatait de rire. Buggy pensait vraiment que le maire était un idiot. Il riait et disait qu'il allait conquérir Grand Line et qu'il amasserait tous les trésors du monde, il disait qu'il allait devenir le roi des Pirates.

Mais à ce moment-là, Luffy arriva et saisit la main de Buggy. Il la serra fortement pour que Buggy puisse sentir la douleur.

- J'ai un compte à régler avec toi Buggy, lui dit Luffy en jetant un regard haineux

- Le gamin au chapeau de paille… reconnu Buggy avec haine

Luffy lâcha le maire qui s'évanouit, et lâcha ensuite la main de Buggy qui revint à sa place.

- Que veux-tu dire gamin ?

- Etais-tu sur l'_Oro Jackson _il y a des années de cela sous le Jolly Roger de Gold D. Roger lui-même ? demanda Luffy

Nami, Zoro furent surpris de la question de Luffy, mais pourquoi ?

- Comment est-ce tu le sais gamin ? demanda Buggy complétement déstabilisé par la question

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, c'est une honte pour moi de t'avoir comme sempai, c'est pour cela que je suis venu ici pour te botter le cul ! Je te botterai si fort que tu arriveras de l'autre côté de la planète ! –Luffy arrangea son chapeau de paille- Je ne permettrai jamais quelque comme toi devenir le roi des pirates, dire que toi aussi tu as reçut l'enseignement de Rayleigh…

Luffy murmura les derniers mots de telle sorte que personne ne puisse entendre ses paroles.

- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais c'est moi qui deviendrai le roi des pirates ! Je partirai pour Grand Line et j'amasserai tous les trésors de ce monde ! rugit Buggy

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! dit Luffy, Gomu gomu no pistol !

Le bras de Luffy s'étira et donna un coup de poing sur la joue de Buggy qui fut propulsé au loin. Puis Luffy sentit quelquun arriver sur lui en monocycle avec un katana dans ses mains.

- Zoro ! Occupe de toi de l'épéiste ! ordonna Luffy

- Encore ? fit Nami

Mais Zoro lui ne dit rien, il fonça sur son adversaire. Nami profita de la confusion pour amasser les trésors de Buggy.

Luffy s'approcha à toute vitesse de Buggy qui se releva difficilement après un tel coup de poing. Buggy se divisa pour éviter un coup de pied arriver vers lui mais Luffy put prédire des mouvements et put enchainer des coups, Luffy se divisa de plus en plus et tenta d'attaquer Luffy avec des couteaux mais celui-ci les évita sans difficultés avec son Haki.

Buggy voulut rassembler ses membres mais il y eut un petit problème, il était devenu tout petit, en effet des parties de son corps manquaient.

- Alors on a perdu quelque chose ? demanda Nami ce qui attira l'attention de Buggy

Nami avait ligoté les bras et les jambes de Buggy. Buggy ne pouvait plus récupéré ses membres.

- Eh, Buggy fait bon voyage, je transmettrai ton bon souvenir à mon Maître ! gronda Luffy

Il étira ses deux bras vers l'arrière et les ramena pour frapper violemment Buggy et l'envoya dans les cieux. Luffy sourit satisfait. Comment cet idiot pouvait insulter l'enseignement de son maître ?!

Luffy se retourna et vit l'adversaire de Zoro écroulé par terre alors que Zoro rangeait ses katana. Luffy lui donna un sourire satisfait et Zoro lui rendit le geste. Nami s'approcha d'eux avec des sacs de butin, elle avait volé plein de trésor.

A ce moment-là, des habitants du village apparurent sur les lieus, et virent le maire assomé, ils se demandaient qui aurait pu faire une telle chose, et Luffy avoua que c'était de sa faute et leur dit qu'ils étaient des pirates. Les habitants du village s'énervèrent et s'armèrent prêts à attaquer Luffy, Nami et Zoro. Tout à coup les habitants les attaqèrent, et les pirates durent s'enfuir. Luffy rigolait et aimait ce village.

Luffy et son groupe alla dans une ruelle, il y avait Chouchou, il gardait la ruelle sous la surprise de tout le monde. Les chapeaux de pailles purent s'échapper des habitants du village, ils arrivèrent au port sain et sauf. Puis ils embarquèrent dans leur navire après avoir rétamer trois pirates de l'équipage de Buggy. Quand ils furent assez éloigner de l'île, Zoro regarda son capitaine et commenta :

- Tu sais, tu es un drôle de capitaine…

- Ah bon ? rigola Luffy

Zoro eut un sourire féroce, son capitaine était certes mystérieux mais révélait peu à peu son potentiel, il pensait que grâce à lui il aurait de meilleur chance de réaliser son objectif.

* * *

_Les combats sont faciles mais c'est tout à fait normal, ils ne sont que sur East Blue._

_J'espère que les combats sont biens décrits, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc..._

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :_

**_titre :_ **Ussop, fils de Yassop

_**synopsie :**_ Luffy et son équipage arrive sur une île où il rencontre le roi des menteurs : Ussop.


	5. Ussop, fils de Yassop

Voici votre chapitre 5, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncé, je n'ai pas de chapitre 6 pour cette semaine, et vous pouvez rejeter la faute sur le jeu_ Bravely Default_ (super jeu et magnifique OST au passage). Je crois que vous l'avez sans doute compris, j'ai joué à ce jeu au lieu d'écrire le chapitre 6. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, vous aurez votre chapitre 6 la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Ussop, fils de Yassop**

Les deux navires voguaient sur la mer d'East Blue, mais Luffy au bord de son navire était en pleine réflexion, son Maître lui avait dit que Grand Line était une mer dangereuse si on n'était pas bien préparé, et Luffy savait que ce qu'il avait pour l'instant n'était pas suffisant, il devait avoir plus de membres dans son équipage, ainsi qu'un navire capable d'affronter Grand Line.

- Nami ! Y'aurait-il pas une île où l'on pourrait se procurer un navire ? demanda Luffy

- Je ne sais pas, mais si on file cap vers le sud, on arrivera dans un petit village, on peut toujours tenter, répondit Nami en regardant sa carte

- Compris, aller cap vers le sud ! ordonna Luffy le poing en l'air

Au bout de quelques temps, ils arrivèrent sur une île bien calme, et paisible. Zoro posa un pied sur la terre ferme et s'étira pour réveiller ses muscles encore endoloris par le voyage. Nami regardait encore sa carte, Luffy demanda à sa navigatrice :

- Le village dont tu parlais se trouve par-là, c'est ça ? demanda Luffy en pointant du doigt la direction

- Oui, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un grand village, mais on devrait trouver les vivres nécessaires, pour le navire, je n'en suis pas si sûr, lui dit Nami

Luffy sentit des _voix _tout près d'eux, trois qui appartenaient à des enfants, et l'une à quelqu'un de leur âge.

- On nous observe… dit Luffy calmement, Mais pas besoin de se faire du souci…

Des projectiles foncèrent sur eux mais Luffy les esquiva rapidement et sans difficultés avec son Haki, puis il sourit en voyant des drapeaux noirs sortir des buissons. Puis un gamin de leur âge sortit des buissons les bras croisés confiant. Ce gamin avait un bandana quadrillé jaune verdâtre sur ses cheveux noirs bouclés mi-longs, un long nez, les yeux noirs, il portait une salopette marron avec un foulard autour de sa taille.

- Ahahah ! Je suis le meneur de l'équipage qui a conquis ce village ! Mon nom est capitaine Ussop ! dit-il, Si vous songer attaquer ce village, tenez-vous prêt ! Mes quatre-vingt millions d'hommes vous écraseront comme des insectes !

- Quatre-vingt millions ? Je ne suis pas aussi naïf pour tomber dans ce genre de piège… marmonna Luffy en ramassant trois pierres sur le sol

Puis il jeta les trois pierres dans les buissons, et eut un sourire en entendant trois exclamations de douleur. Ces exclamations appartenaient aux trois enfants, ces trois enfants hurlèrent de peur et s'enfuirent. Ussop commença à paniquer.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de pirates utilisant des billes de pachinkos, sourit Nami en en ramassant une dans le sable

- Tu es vraiment quelque drôle ! Tu sais ? rigola Luffy

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je suis un homme qui tient à sa fierté ! s'exclama Ussop

Puis Ussop sortit un lance-pierre de sa poche et visa Luffy alors que ses membres tremblaient de peur, il était prêt à attaquer Luffy. Ussop essayait d'impressionner Luffy en se vantant de ses talents au tir. Luffy inclina son chapeau et ses yeux furent cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau. Il sourit doucement mais resta tout de même sérieux.

- S'il est question de pistolet, sois prêt à risquer ta vie. Ce n'est pas un jouet pour effrayer les gens.

Zoro sortit un peu son sabre de son fourreau et dit à Ussop avec un sourire :

- La personne qui se dresse devant toi est un véritable pirate.

Ils restèrent pendant un long moment à s'affronter du regard, Luffy et Zoro fixaient Ussop des yeux alors que celui-ci tremblait de peur, il transpirait abondement, il hésitait encore et encore à tirer son projectile. Ussop finit par abandonner, il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

- Comme je le pensais, le discours d'un vrai pirate est bien plus impressionnant… soupira Ussop

Zoro et Luffy se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire. Ussop les regarda d'un air étrange et sceptique, il ne savait pas pourquoi ils rigolaient comme ça. Puis Luffy lui expliqua :

- J'ai juste répété ce que Shanks m'a appris !

- Shanks ? s'affola Ussop, Comme Shanks le roux ? –Luffy hocha la tête- Incroyable, tu as de la chance de rencontré un tel pirate !

- Oui, je sais, assura Luffy, Dis, tu ne serais pas le fils de Yassop ?

Ussop ressentit de la nostalgie en entendant ce nom, il était aussi surpris de l'entendre depuis la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, il fut si surpris qu'il tomba à la reverse.

- C'est vrai que le nom de mon père est Yassop, mais comment tu le sais ? demanda Ussop en se redressant

- Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais plus petit, il était dans l'équipage Shanks. Tu lui ressemble tellement qui j'ai tout de suite pensé à lui ! sourit Luffy

- Mon père se trouve sur le bateau de Shanks ? demanda Ussop alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres lorsque Luffy hocha la tête, Je n'aurais jamais songé que mon père soit sur un tel navire ! Venez, je vais vous montrer un endroit où on pourra discuter tranquillement !

Puis Ussop les emmena dans son village.

Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans un restaurant où Luffy se goinfrait de la bonne viande. Ils discutaient du père de Ussop qui d'après Luffy était un très grand pirate ainsi que le meilleur tireur d'élite qu'il connaissait. Ussop après avoir entendu les compliments de son père était fier de l'avoir, et Luffy savait ce que c'était d'être si fier, Luffy était aussi fier de son père, même s'il ne disait pas son nom, car il savait que s'il disait le nom de son père à voix haute, il mettrait non seulement sa vie en danger ainsi que celui des révolutionnaires.

Puis Nami commença la conversation sur l'adoption d'un bateau, il demanda à Ussop s'il connaitrait quelqu'un qui pourrait leur fournir un tel bateau. Ussop répondit qu'il y aurait bien quelqu'un, une jeune demoiselle qui aurait hérité d'une immense fortune de la part de ses parents décédés, mais celle-ci restait cloitrée dans son lit pour cause de santé. Luffy n'aimerait pas trop de demander à une fille malade, il laissa tomber et décida d'aller voir sur une autre île.

Puis Ussop s'excusa et partit à quelque part alors que Luffy continua à manger de la viande et du rôti. Quelques temps plus tard, trois garçons déclarant que leur capitaine était Ussop, arrivèrent dans le restaurant et demandèrent où se trouvait leur capitaine. Luffy qui venait de finir de manger déclara :

- Cette viande était délicieuse !

Les trois garçons commencèrent à paniquer et Nami ricaner dans son coin.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à notre capitaine ?! hurlèrent les enfants

- Votre capitaine a été… _dévoré_, ajouta Zoro d'un sourire démoniaque

- Une Ogresse ! hurlèrent les enfants en regardant Nami

Puis les enfants s'effondrèrent par terre de peur. Ils ne voulaient pas finir comme le capitaine Ussop !

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça en me regardant !? s'énerva Nami, Tout ça c'est de votre faute !

Et de leur côté, Luffy et Zoro étaient pliés en deux de rire.

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le grand manoir de la jeune demoiselle riche, c'était une très grande demeure entourée d'une grande grille pour empêcher toutes personnes entrer dans ce manoir. Mais ce genre de chose n'allait pas empêcher Luffy d'y pénétrer. Luffy chevaucha la grille facilement et Zoro et Nami le suivit pour éviter qu'il s'attire des ennuis.

Puis Luffy chercha Ussop et le vit en train de discuter sur une branche d'un arbre avec la demoiselle qui riait. La demoiselle était une jeune fille qui avait un peu près de leur âge, elle avait les cheveux blonds arrivant aux épaules et les yeux marron. Elle était penchée près du balcon pour mieux entendre Ussop raconter ses histoires. Luffy les interrompit dans leur conversation :

- Alors c'est vous la demoiselle de cette demeure ? demanda Luffy, La petite amie d'Ussop ?

Sur ces paroles, Ussop faillit tomber de son arbre, et Kaya devint toute rouge.

- Q-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! protesta Ussop

- Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, je plaisantais… je suis venu ici pour vous demander une faveur, commença Luffy, J'ai besoin d'un bateau pour mon équipage pirate et je me demandais si vous seriez assez aimable de nous en vendre un ?

Nami et Zoro furent assez surpris du comportement de Luffy, lui qui était un imbécile parlait comme un gentleman envers cette demoiselle… Mais à ce moment-là, un homme intervint. Cet homme possédait les cheveux noirs, des lunettes qu'il remettait en place avec la paume de sa min et un costard noir. C'était surement un des majordomes de Kaya.

- Krapador ! s'exclama Kaya

- Veuillez partir immédiatement ! ordonna le majordome, Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois !

- Pas besoin de se mettre dans cet état, je ne lui veux aucun mal, nous voulons juste…

- Dégagez ! coupa Krapador la parole

Puis Krapador remarqua Ussop et le reconnut.

- Ce serait donc toi Ussop, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pas mal entendu de toi, tu es célèbre dans le village… Je sais parfaitement que tu es le fils d'un sale pirate, un vaurien. Tu peux commettre tous les crimes que tu veux mais je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle !

- Krapador, arrêtez ! ordonna Kaya mais Krapador continua

- Voyez les choses en face mademoiselle Kaya –il s'adressa à Ussop- Ton père est un être objecte, tu dois le reconnaître. Il n'a eu aucun remord en abandonnant sa femme et son fils pour se lancer dans la chasse au trésor.

- Krapador !

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon père ! s'énerva Ussop alors que Luffy sentit une énergie dans l'air

- _Haki ? Ce n'est pas un simple menteur ? _pensa Luffy qui restait parfaitement calme

- Ne te fâche pas, je suis sûr que tu le détestes, dit Krapador en remontant ses lunettes avec la paume de sa main, Pourquoi ne nous racontes-tu pas un des mensonges dont tu as le secret pour sauver les apparences ? Tu pourrais par exemple nous qu'en réalité c'est un grand marcha itinérant…

Ussop était en colère, il alla frapper le majordome à coup de poing mais Luffy l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le col. Les yeux de Luffy étaient cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau de paille. Ussop ne comprit pas pourquoi ce pirate l'avait arrêté, pourtant ce majordome avait insulté son père.

Luffy lâcha Ussop et s'approcha du majordome et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Avant que tu continues de dire quoique ce soit sur le père d'Ussop, j'aimerais faire un commentaire. Je connais le père d'Ussop, il s'appelle Yassop et c'est le meilleur tireur d'élite que je puisse connaître, et il fait partie de l'équipage de Shanks le roux, un Yonkô. Yassop est loin d'être un pirate pathétique, il est un fier et fort pirate, un vrai !

Ussop sentit ses joues devenir rouge à l'entente de ces compliments de la part de Luffy. Ussop était fier de l'avoir comme père. Mais Krapador ne dit rien, il se contentait juste de regarder.

- Je suis fier de mon père, dit Ussop, c'est un homme brave et courageux ! Je raconte peut-être beaucoup de mensonges mais jamais je nierai mon père ! Je suis fier d'être son fils ! J'adore mon père !

- Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, si ce gamin ne t'avais pas arrêtez, tu m'aurais frappé, preuve que si quelqu'un te fait remontrance, tu recours immédiatement à la violence… et je sais bien qu'en fin de compte tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est la fortune de Mlle Kaya !

- Absolument pas ! tenta Ussop de se défendre

- Inutile de le nier ! Tout le monde sait que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton truand de père ! insulta Krapador

Cette fois-ci Luffy l'en empêcha pas, Ussop frappa Krapador au visage. Puis Ussop s'éloigna de la demeure en disant :

- Rassure-toi, je m'en vais et je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds ici !

Kaya semblait avoir les yeux écarquillés et les yeux mouillés. Elle semblait triste de voir Ussop partir. Puis les trois enfants qui accompagnaient commencèrent à insulter Krapador de tous les noms, Nami devait les retenir par leur col pour pouvoir les arrêter. Luffy avait observé la scène depuis le début, ce majordome n'avait aucun droit de faire cela. Luffy s'approcha du majordome :

- Je ne te connais pas car je ne viens pas de ce village, mais ce que tu as fait à Ussop est vraiment lâche de ta part, tu oses critiquer le père de Ussop comme ça alors que c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très brave, la prochaine fois que tu insultes le père d'Ussop, je te démonte le portrait, et crois-moi, contrairement à Ussop, tu devrais croire à mes paroles…

Puis Luffy partit de la demeure.

Ussop était prêt d'une falaise, et essayait de se calmer, il n'arrivait pas à y croire que ce majordome ait osé de dire de telles choses sur son père, Ussop aimait beaucoup son père même s'il ne se rappelait plus beaucoup de lui. Même Luffy disait que c'était quelqu'un d'incroyable ! Et son père faisait partie de l'équipage de Shanks en plus, ce n'était pas n'importe lequel pirate ! Ussop était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Coucou ! apparut Luffy devant Ussop

- Luffy ! Tu as failli me donné une crise cardiaque ! s'étrangla Ussop

Luffy était apparu devant Ussop soudainement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Au fait, comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver aussi vite ? demanda Ussop alors que Luffy s'assit à côté de lui

- C'est un secret, seuls les membres de mon équipage peuvent le savoir !

Puis le calme reprit entre les deux gamins, mais ce fut Ussop sur un ton de colère qui brisa ce silence.

- Ce maudit majordome, il a osé insulter mon père…

- Mon non plus je ne l'aime pas, mais je sais bien que les gens sont cruels et idiots, j'ai vu tout ça quand j'étais gosse… Mais de toute façon, ce ne sont pas ce genre de chose qui va changer qui est ton père !

- Tu as raison Luffy, je suis fier de mon père qui traverse l'océan en cette ère de piraterie, et cet enfoiré a osé de piétiner cette fierté… Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

- Moi aussi je suis fier de mon père, dit Luffy, Il œuvre pour changer le monde, et veut que le futur puisse vivre dans un monde meilleur sans corruption, il a dû me laisser à mes sept ans à quelqu'un car il prenait trop risque de me voir à Fusha, mais je reste néanmoins très fier de mon père. Puis il y a mes frères et mon Maître qui nous a entraîné tous les trois, j'ai vraiment une famille déjantée, dit Luffy avec nostalgie, Tu veux un conseil ?

- Lequel ? demanda Ussop avec curiosité

- Peu importe ce que dise les gens autour de toi, toi seul a le droit de décider de qui tu dois être fier ou non, à qui tu veux ressembler, qui tu veux être, et ce que tu veux penser. Ne laisse surtout pas la haine te ronger, tu feras des erreurs que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

À ce moment-là, Luffy repensa à Shansks qui avait dû sacrifier son bras pour sauver la vie de Luffy, s'il ne s'était pas comporté de la sorte, jamais Shanks n'aurait perdu ce bras. Luffy l'avait regretté mais l'était encore.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit… murmura Luffy, Au fait tu vas revoir ta petite-amie ?

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! contredit Ussop, Je verrai… Au fait, tu lui a parlé comme un vrai gentleman… Où as-tu appris à parler comme ça ?

- C'est Sabo, un de mes frères qui m'a appris à parler aux demoiselles, il a dit que je devrais être moins rustre, ses leçons se sont bien encrés…

- J'ai vu ça… Ce majordome, j'aimerais bien lui mettre un autre poing sur sa face… grogna Ussop

- Ce majordome-_là _? demanda Luffy en montrant la plage du doigt

- Oui ce majordome-_là_… confirma Ussop

Avant de réaliser qu'il était vraiment là, il se jeta sur Luffy pour le plaquer au sol, Ussop put mieux voir ce qu'il se passait sur la plage. Ussop vit le majordome Krapador en train de discuter avec un mec bizarre. Il parlait avec un mec aux cheveux blonds arrivants aux épaules, portant des lunettes à forme de cœurs, une tenue de disco, d'après le majordome, il s'appellerait Jango. Ussop écoutait tranquillement ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. Luffy qui les avait remarqués s'aida du Haki pour mieux entendre mais devait en aucun cas le laisser diffuser s'il voulait rester discret.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, ils apprirent le plan entre ces deux personnes, en fait, ils planifiaient l'assassinat de Kaya. Ils avalèrent leur salive de travers, c'est une nouvelle perturbante, ils voulaient tuer Kaya ! Avec horreur, ils écoutaient le plan démoniaque de Krapador, ils apprirent même que ce fameux Krapador était un pirate qui avait préparé ce plan depuis trois ans, et qui voulait abandonner la piraterie.

Un vrai pirate n'abandonnerait pas la piraterie, son Maître était un pirate de l'époque de Gold D. Roger, il était certes vieux mais lui était difficile de résister de l'appel de l'océan. Il était difficile pour lui de résister à la tentation de l'aventure ! Luffy regarda Ussop et le vit trembler de tout le corps avec ses yeux écarquillés remplie de haine. Jamais auparavant Luffy avait vu les yeux haineux de ce genre… même avec Ace… Luffy posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ussop pour le rassurer et lui dit :

- Certes, ils ont un plan, mais le plan va échouer, tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Luffy –Ussop secoua la tête – Car ils n'avaient pas prévus de rencontrer des pirates plus forts que soi, c'est tout, viens, nous allons établir un plan. Et empêcher la mort de ta petite-amie !

- Kaya n'est pas ma petite-amie ! riposta Ussop à voix basse les joues rouges

Ils se trouvaient sur la baie, le soleil était en train de se coucher, Luffy, Zoro, Nami et Ussop établissaient un plan pour arrêter Kuro, le vrai nom de Krapador, et son équipage. Ussop ne voulait pas que l'attaque pirate se sache dans le village pour ne pas affoler les villageois. Ussop montrait une certaine détermination à les arrêter malgré sa peur, Luffy le trouvait admirablement brave.

Luffy et Ussop avaient rejoints Nami et Zoro qui se disputaient sans raisons en compagnie des trois enfants, Luffy devait remédier à ces disputes mais il décida de le régler plus tard. Mais peu de temps après, Jango passait devant eux et leur révéla qu'il était hypnotiseur, les enfants voulaient voir une démonstration, et dû au coup de Jango, les enfants s'étaient endormie sur la route, même Jango, apparemment qui s'était hypnotisé.

- Il nous faut un plan d'attaque, dit Lufy en réfléchissant, et surtout déterminé de quel côté ils attaquent aussi. Si nous savons de quel côté ils attaquent, il est facile de les arrêter.

- Tiens tu réfléchis ? demanda Nami à Luffy stupéfié par la réflexion de Luffy

- Je me comporte peut-être comme un idiot mais il y a des moments où je ne peux faire comme ça ! Bref, il faut trouver l'endroit…

- Sur cette île, il y a deux plages où l'on peut accoster, la plage sud et la plage nord. Nous avons vu Krapador et Jango sur la plage Sud, expliqua Ussop

- Deux points stratégiques… dit Luffy, Mais je pense qu'ils arriveront plutôt vers la plage nord, c'est le chemin le plus facile pour aller chez la petite-amie d'Ussop –Ussop protesta que Kaya n'était pas sa petite amie- C'est aussi par-là que nous sommes arrivés…

- Ils faut repousser les pirates qui arrivent, pour plus d'efficacité, je peux savoir votre spécialité respective ? demanda Ussop

- Frapper ! fit Luffy

- Trancher ! dit Zoro

- Voler ! répondit Nami

- Moi je sais me cacher… fit Ussop à son tour alors qu'une goutte d'eau apparut derrière sa tête.

- Espèce de poltron ! hurlèrent Nami et Zoro mais Luffy les arrêta

- Pas si poltron que ça, au contraire, à partir de sa cachette il peut abattre des pirates. Ussop, tu te cacheras et tu surveilleras nos arrières, pendant ce temps-là, Zoro et moi allons repousser tous les pirates qui osent franchir la falaise.

- Et moi ? demanda Nami

- Tu voleras leur trésor, simple non ? fit Luffy

- T'es le meilleur ! sourit Nami

Le lendemain, à l'aube, le groupe des quatre attendaient les pirates sur la plage nord, Zoro et Luffy se trouvaient vers l'avant prêt à repousser les pirates, Nami se trouvait derrière les deux garçons et Ussop se cachait derrière un rocher prêt à couvrir ses compagnons. Luffy avait les mains dans les poches et ses paupières étaient lourdes, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait trop réfléchi le soir.

Puis ils virent un bateau pirate arrivé sur la plage, ce bateau pirate était de grande taille et la proue du bateau était chat noir. Luffy pouvait entendre de nombreuses voix depuis ce bateau mais rien de dangereux, à part l'hypnotiseur qui pourrait devenir gênant, mais Luffy pouvait bien s'en débarrasser.

Ils entendirent tous des cries émanant de ce bateau, et des pirates de bateaux commencèrent à mettre la terre ferme sur la plage, ils étaient un bon nombre. Luffy bailla et s'allongea sur le côté dans l'herbe, Zoro et Nami le regardait bizarrement. Puis Luffy cacha le soleil de ses yeux à l'aide de son chapeau de paille. Il dit à ses compagnons :

- Je vais faire une sieste, Zoro, occupes toi de ces pirates… Je me réveillerai en cas de soucis…

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! hurla Nami, Tu n'as pas vu combien ils sont ?!

Trop tard, Luffy dormait déjà profondément. Nami et Ussop commençaient à paniquer, et Zoro soupira. Il avait encore pas mal d'adversaire à battre… Déjà les deux bras droit de Buggy, et maintenant tout l'équipage de Kuro. Bien que c'était de l'entraînement, il se demandait ce que Luffy avait en tête.

Zoro n'avait plus de temps de réfléchir, les pirates attaquèrent, Zoro dégaina ses katana et les repoussa tous à grand coup d'épée. Ussop tira sur ceux qui étaient susceptible de blesser Nami ou Zoro par surprise. Nami essaya de se tracer un chemin pour se diriger vers l'équipage ennemie. Les pirates furent tous repoussés, Jango n'arrivait pas à y croire que Zoro puisse les repoussé seul (avec très peu d'aide d'ailleurs).

Les pirates demandèrent de l'aide à leur capitaine Jango, celui-ci les rendit plus forts grâce à son anneau. Certains pirates parvinrent à détruire la falaise grâce à leur coup de poing, Zoro était impressionné par leur force surhumaine, mais le bruit qu'ils faisaient réveilla Luffy. Celui-ci leva son chapeau pour voir ce que faisaient ces pirates mais restait toujours aussi calme. Puis les pirates foncèrent sur Zoro qui se mit sur ses gardes. Mais tout à coup, tous les pirates s'effondrèrent sans raison, Zoro, Nami et Ussop avaient sentit quelque chose. Et Zoro savait ce que c'était, le Haki du roi.

Jango avait ressenti quelque chose d'invisible le traverser mais ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il vit tous les pirates écroulés au sol. Le plan de Kuro était voué à l'échec, Kuro n'avait pas prévu ce genre de situation. Zoro dit à Luffy :

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça ! J'aurais très bien pu m'en occuper tout seul !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y en a encore deux sur le bateau, ils sont un peu plus forts que ces minables, dit Luffy, Moi en attendant, je vais battre cet hypnotiseur, pour qu'il puisse nous laisser tranquille.

Luffy se leva, s'étira sous l'œil discret de Jango puis se dirigea vers l'hypnotiseur tout en gardant son calme. Jango commença à paniquer, ce gamin n'était pas n'importe qui ! Luffy s'arrêta devant lui puis lui ordonna :

- Appelle tes deux gars, pour qu'on en finisse rapidement, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps.

- Comment sais-tu… ?

- Alors ? menaça Luffy

Jango tremblait de peur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle peur, pas depuis Kuro. Il obéit :

- Tigré ! Siam ! On a besoin de vous !

Puis Luffy entendit deux personnes discuter ensemble sur le bateau, Luffy ne s'apprêtait pas à leur conversation, il était inutile. Puis il les vit sauter du bateau pour atterrir derrière Jango. Le premier était un homme mince à une coupe de cheveux verts bizarre, une chemise noire et blanche, son dos était courbé, il portait aussi un short vert, il s'appelait Siam. L'autre était quelqu'un d'enrobé qui ressemblait fortement à une vache. Il était torse nu mais portait un pantalon rayé verticalement noir et blanc.

- Qu'il y a-t-il pour votre service capitaine ? demanda Siam

- Nous sommes tout ouïe ! fit Tigré à son tour

Puis ils aperçurent Luffy avec un regard sérieux. Siam et Tigré prirent peur. Luffy dit ces deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Arrêtez votre comédie, je vois très bien à travers votre jeu.

- Sale gamin ! Tu ne devrais pas nous sous-estimer ! hurla Siam

Siam attaqua Lufy en donnant des coups de griffes mais Luffy esquiva tous les coups, puis il prit Siam par le col et le balança, Siam atterrit lourdement devant Zoro. Puis Luffy envoya aussi Tigré vers Zoro. Quand ce fut fait, il ordonna à son bras-droit :

- Zoro ! Occupes-toi d'eux ! Et ne te laisses pas berné par leur comédie !

- Tu te moques de nous ! hurla Jango à Luffy, Tu nous traites de lavettes !? Ne sommes-nous pas assez forts pour toi ?

- Non pas du tout, répliqua Luffy en tournoyant son bras, Maintenant regarde bien mon poing, lorsque je dirai _Luffy _tu t'endormiras !

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance celui-là ? _pensèrent les membres de l'équipage de Luffy (plus Ussop)

- One ! Two ! Luffy ! –Luffy donna un gros coup de poing à Jango sur la tête qui devint inconscient- Cool ! J'ai réussi à l'endormir !

- _Crétin…_ firent les chapeaux de paille

- Nami ! La voix est libre !

- C'est partie ! Me voilà mes petits trésors ! fit Nami avec des Berry à la place des yeux

Nami sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le navire, Luffy monta Nami à bord et la laissa piller le bateau. Puis Luffy regarda en direction de Zoro et lui sourit, c'était à lui de finir ses adversaires !

A ce moment-là, Tigré et Siam se relevèrent et fixèrent Zoro des yeux. Ce dernier tendit son katana vers les deux frères et leur dit d'un ton menaçant :

- Vous venez jouer ?

- Ne te fous pas de nous ! hurla Siam

Siam fonça sur Zoro et l'attaqua avec ses griffes aiguisée, mais Zoro le para avec un katana, mais pendant cette affront, Siam lui vola ses katana. Zoro se rendit compte après. Maintenant Zoro avait seulement un katana dans ses mains. Siam sourit sadiquement, son adversaire était pris au piège, il ne pourra pas se défendre.

- Rends-moi mes katana sinon… !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu as encore un katana dans la main, ça ne te suffit pas ? Je ne suis pas habitué à me battre avec un tel fardeau…

Puis Siam jeta les sabres de Zoro au sol, loin derrière lui. Zoro afficha un regard de haine, il prit son katana avec ses deux mains et trancha Siam. Il avait tranché Siam en deux ! Puis Zoro courut pour rattraper ses katana.

- Comment ose-t-il jeter mes katana comme ça… ?

_Danger !_

Zoro sentit quelque chose arriver derrière lui, quelque chose de menaçant, mais ne savait pas ce que c'était, Zoro changea sa trajectoire, il partit sur sa droite, tourna sur lui-même et tenta de trancher ce qu'il y avait derrière lui, mais le danger derrière para son coup avec ses griffes. C'était Siam qui était encore en vie ! Son dos vouté lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu as pu prédire mon coup… Ne me sous-estime pas…

- _Pendant un instant je l'ai senti, sa magie même si elle n'est pas puissante… à moins que ce soit le Haki ? Je ne sais pas la différence des deux ! _pensa Zoro

- _Génial ! Zoro est en train de réveiller son Haki, c'est un bon début ! _sourit Luffy à cette pensée

Siam attrapa les poignées de Zoro pour qu'il ne puisse se défendre ou attaquer, Zoro essaya de s'échapper mais Siam avait beaucoup de force dans ses poignes, puis Zoro remarqua le gros chat qui avait sauté à une hauteur non négligeable pour atterrir sur eux avec un gros coup de pied. Zoro usa toute sa puissance pour échanger sa place avec Siam. Tigré écrasa alors Siam sous la surprise de celui-ci. Zoro haleta, la force de Tigré était vraiment impressionnante, s'il n'avait pas bougé, il serait mort.

- Siam… Siam ! T'es encore vivant ?! paniqua Tigré

Mais à ce moment-là, les autres membres de l'équipage de Kuro se réveilla et virent Siam ensanglanté. Ils paniquèrent tous.

- Ils sont forts… dirent-ils, Nous ne pouvons pas les battre…

- Même le capitaine Jango s'est fait avoir ! dit l'un d'entre eux

L'équipage commence à paniquer de plus en plus, ils tremblèrent tous de peur, même Tigré sous la surprise de Zoro. Il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière lui. Ussop les regardait d'en bas, depuis sa cachette et se demandait ce qu'il y avait derrière eux, surtout derrière lui, il sentit un menace derrière lui, il entendit le bruit des lames trancher l'air. Ussop se retourna et vit Krapador prêt à le tuer avec ses lames sur ses doigts.

- Alors c'était donc toi qui entravais mes plans, Ussop… J'aurais dû te tuer, hier…

Ussop déglutinait difficilement, et Kuro assena ses griffes sur Ussop qui eut des coupures sur tout son corps, du sang coulait abondamment depuis ses blessures. Puis Kuro prit Ussop depuis ses cheveux et le balança sur la falaise où Ussop atterrit lourdement. Ussop avait mal partout, il commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang.

- Ussop ! hrulèrent Zoro, Nami et Luffy

Nami venait de récupérer tous les trésors du bateau ennemi et venait de voir ce qu'avait fait Krapador à Ussop. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Si ça continuait, Ussop allait mourir. Luffy ne s'attendait pas à ce que Krapador ferait une telle chose à Ussop, il devait l'arrêter, mais il vit Ussop qui essayait de se relever.

- Je protégerai Kaya quoiqu'il en coute… Et le village…

- Laisse tomber, ordonna Kuro alors qu'il mit son pied sur le crâne d'Ussop, Tu as perdu trop de sang, un duel n'est pas un jeu…

Zoro profita de ce moment pour récupérer ses deux katanas au sol et trancha Tigré qui devint inconscient. Puis il dirigea un de ses katana vers Kuro et lui dit :

- Kuro, relâche Ussop, c'est ton tour maintenant…

- Je vois que tu n'es pas mauvais, tu as pu vaincre Siam et Tigré… C'est quand tu veux…

Zoro se prépara au combat mais à moment-là, une voix se fit entendre, Ussop reconnut tout de suite cette voix.

- Krapador ! Ca suffit comme ça !

Cette voix, c'était celle de Kaya, Ussop n'y croyait pas des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Ussop leva les yeux et vit Kaya dans sa robe de nuit avec un manteau par-dessus, elle semblait fatiguée et fiévreuse. Elle n'était pas en état.

- Kaya-sama, quelle surprise, qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ? demanda Krapador alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes avec la paume de sa main

Kaya commença à avoir peur de son majordome, puis elle prit le courage des deux mains et lui dit :

- Merry m'a tout expliqué.

- J'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir fait taire à jamais… dit Krapador d'un ton excessivement froid

Kaya commença à avoir la sueur froide, elle ne reconnaissait plus Krapador qu'elle connaissait durant ces trois ans. Elle trembla puis s'excusa à Ussop de ne pas l'avoir du tout cru. Elle en pleurait ce qui brisa le cœur d'Ussop. Ce dernier ne voulait pas voir Kaya pleurer comme ça.

- Ussop-san, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru… finit-elle

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! protesta Ussop

- Krapador ! Je vous donne toute ma fortune si c'est ce que vous voulez ! En échange, quittez le village immédiatement !

- Effectivement, c'est bien votre qui m'intéresse mais je veux aussi mettre fin à cette vie misérable de pirate, c'est pourquoi vous devez mourir aujourd'hui, Kaya-sama…

Kuro enleva son pied du crâne d'Ussop et s'approcha doucement de Kaya, cette dernière commença à s'affoler et tremblait de plus en plus. Tout à coup elle sortit un pistolet de son manteau et visa Kuro mais elle ne parvint pas à tirer. Kuro lui rappela les souvenirs qu'ils avaient eus, mais Kaya pleurait de plus en plus et n'était pas capable de retenir ses larmes.

- Si j'ai enduré tous vos caprices de petite fille gâtée c'était uniquement dans le but de vous assassiner et d'empocher votre héritage, aujourd'hui, ce jour est enfin arrivé ! Au revoir, Kaya-sama…

Kuro fonça sur Kaya, Luffy courut aussi vite qu'il put mais il n'était pas plus rapide que Kuro, Kuro s'arma de ses griffes et attaqua Kaya, cette ferma les yeux et attendit le coup de Krapador mais il n'arriva pas. Kaya ouvrit les yeux et vit la chose la plus choquante qu'il soit, Ussop s'était interposé entre elle et Kuro, les griffes du pirate perçaient le corps de Ussop, ce dernier avait la respiration haletante et vomissait du sang sur le costume de Kuro. Kuro retira ses griffes d'Ussop et dit avec dégout :

- Genial, mon costume est devenu importable à cause de lui.

Ussop mit sa main sur son cœur et regarda Kuro d'un air grave. Il resta debout malgré sous le regard de tous. Kuro le dévisagea et lui dit :

- Je vois que tu n'es pas encore mort, je vais te tuer ici et maintenant, mais n'aie crainte, Kaya-sama te rejoindra dans très peu de temps.

Ussop ne dit, il ne fit que fixer Kuro du regard. Kuro fonça sur Ussop pour l'empaler avec ses griffes aiguisée mais sans que personne ne s'y attende, Ussop l'arrêta en attrapant les poignées de Kuro. Ussop crachait du sang, ses forces diminuaient de plus en plus.

- Ne… dis plus… son nom…

- Tu fais pitié en te voyant dans cette état, Ussop-kun, pourquoi veux-tu tant te battre ? demanda Kuro alors qu'il remontait une fois de plus ses lunettes sur son nez

- Je… protégerai ce village… quoiqu'il en coûte… Je ne te… laisserai… pas faire du mal… à Kaya…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime ce village… j'aime Kaya… C'est pourquoi… C'est pourquoi… C'est pourquoi je mettrai MA VIE POUR PROTEGER CE QUE J'AIME ! JE FERAI QUE CETTE ATTAQUE SOIT UN MENSONGE COMME LES AUTRES !

Sa voix résonna dans tout le lieu, sa voix était puissante. Luffy pouvait sentir de la détermination en Ussop, ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Kuro tenta de dégager ses poignées mais Ussop avait une forte poigne, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il regarda alors attentivement Ussop et fut surpris du regard que lui envoyait le menteur. Ussop n'affichait pas un regard de trouillard ou de menteur, mais celui de quelu'un qui était prêt à risquer sa vie, et ses yeux… ils avaient changé de couleurs, les yeux de Ussop n'était plus noirs, mais d'un rouge vif.

Kuro avait peur, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant, il remarqua aussi que du sang ne coulait plus depuis les blessures d'Ussop, il s'était solidifié. Ussop libera une de ses mains mais maintint toujours Kuro dans son autre main, il prépara son poing qu'il chargea inconsciemment de Haki, son poing devint noir, puis il envoya ce coup à Kuro en pleine figure. Kuro vola jusqu'à côté de son bateau et fut inconscient sur la plage avec la figure complétement amochée. Puis Ussop se redressa et regarda l'équipage de Kuro, il leur dit d'une voix froide :

- Partez, à moins que vous vouliez recevoir le même sort que votre capitaine ?

L'équipage du Chat noir s'affola, ils retournèrent à leur bateau en emportant leur capitaine et partir rapidement. Luffy, Zoro et Nami regardaient Ussop d'un air bizarre, ils ne savaient pas qu'Ussop était capable de ce genre de chose. Kaya, qui avait vu la scène ne put être plus que bluffée par le courage et la force de Ussop, elle savait bien que les histoires que racontaient Ussop étaient des mensonges mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il serait à ce point-là fort. Kaya sourit mais la seconde qui suivit, elle vit Ussop vaciller puis s'évanouir sur le sol avec ses blessures de nouveaux ouvertes.

- Ussop ! hurla Kaya

Son cri attira l'attention de Luffy et son équipage, ils s'approchèrent de Ussop puis ils s'occupèrent de lui.

Ussop se réveilla et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un lit, mais ce lit n'était pas le sien, d'ailleurs cette chambre non plus n'était pas la sienne. Il se trouvait dans un lit vraiment confortable. Il regarda le plafond et se posa diverses questions :

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis allongé dans ce lit ? Et les pirates, où sont-ils ? Et Kaya ? Et Luffy et les autres ? Et le village ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? J'ai mal partout…_

Il s'assit et remarqua divers objets de luxe qui décoraient la chambre.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas ma chambre… non… mais attendez… mais c'est la chambre de Kaya !

Il sursauta et tomba du lit de travers, la tête la première. IL avait vraiment mal partout et possédait des courbatures partout. L'endroit où il avait le plus mal était son torse, il ne pouvait même plus se courber ou bouger, tellement qu'il avait mal. Une douleur insupportable traversait son corps, mais c'était aussi là où Kuro l'avait transpercé, mais avec ces blessures, ne devait-il pas être mort ?

Ussop se releva avec difficulté et s'allongea sur le lit, se disant que ce n'était pas la peine de marcher s'il avait mal à ce point-là. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé… Il entendit des voix derrière la porte de la chambre, il y avait plusieurs voix mais Ussop en reconnut tout particulièrement, c'était la voix de Kaya, elle était envie. Ussop sourit alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ussop vit Kaya en pleine forme portant une robe bleue avec un châle noir par-dessus ses épaules. Ussop ne l'avait jamais en si grande forme.

- Ussop-kun, tu es réveillé ! Je suis si contente, j'avais si peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais…

- Je suis en vie… bien que je me demande comment…

- Ussop est réveillé ? Génial !

C'était la voix de Luffy qui résonnait dans les couloirs de la maison de Kaya, puis Ussop vit Luffy, Zoro et Nami entrer dans la chambre, Luffy souriait.

- Ussop ! T'as bien dormi ?

- Heu… Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ? demanda Ussop

- Cinq jours, tu étais très proche de la mort tu sais ? dit Kaya, Mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, tout va aller pour le mieux.

- Génial ! Et Kuro ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et le village ? demanda Ussop inquiet

Tout le monde regarda Ussop d'un air bizarre et interrogateur, ils se demandaient vraiment pourquoi Ussop leur posait cette question, après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait partir les pirates. Puis Luffy raconta à Ussop ce qui s'était passé et comment il avait renvoyé Kuro de l'île. Ussop semblait stupéfié par cette histoire mais avait du mal à y croire à cette histoire, après tout, il n'avait aucun souvenir de cet évènement. Kaya lui suggéra que c'était à cause du manque de sang qu'Ussop avait une perte de mémoire. Peut-être…

Puis Ussop remarqua que Kaya pleurait, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

- Ben, Kaya-san, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- J'ai eu peur pour vous, Ussop-san… Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs…

Ussop prit Kaya dans ses bras malgré ses blessures, et laissa Kaya pleurer sur son épaule. Nami prit Luffy et Zoro par le col et ils sortirent sentant que Kaya et Ussop avaient besoin d'être seuls.

- Kaya-san, je suis content que vous alliez bien, et que vous n'avez rien eu… Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous perdre…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Car vous m'êtes chère à mes yeux, tout simplement, sourit Ussop alors que ses rouges devenaient rouges

- Vous aussi, Ussop-san, vous êtes important pour moi, je ne voulais pas vous perdre, je suis terriblement désolé pour la dernière fois… si seulement…

- Ce n'est rien… rassura Ussop

- Lorsque je vous ai vu devant moi, avec les lames dans votre corps, la seule chose que qui m'a traversé l'esprit est de regretter de ne pas vous avoir dit ces mots.

Ussop regarda Kaya d'u air interrogateur, il attendit que Kaya continue son discours, mais, contre toute attente, Kaya déposa ses lèvres sur ceux de Ussop qui devint cramoisie, il ne s'y attendait pas à ça.

- Je vous aime…

- Moi aussi, Kaya-san… moi aussi, je vous aime…

Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent.

Trois jours passèrent et Ussop put de nouveaux bouger comme avant, il avait encore les membres endoloris mais il pouvait bouger et revoir son petit équipage. Cet événement avec l'invasion des pirates l'avait fait réfléchir. Il avait pris une importante décision. Ussop sortit du lit, sortit de la demeure de Kaya et se dirigea chez lui avec un regard déterminé.

Au même moment, Luffy, Nami et Zoro se trouvaient dans le restaurant où Ussop les avait emmenés le premier jour, et mangeaient tous ensemble. Nami discutait des trésors se trouvant sur le bateau de Kuro, elle avait amassé beaucoup de trésors, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais Zoro la traitait de sorcière, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Nami. Luffy mangeait tranquillement de son côté sans se préoccuper de ses deux compagnons. Puis quelqu'un arriva dans le restaurant, c'était Kaya qui leur souhaitait une bonne journée, puis elle leur annonça qu'elle avait un bateau à leur offrir sous la joie de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille.

Ils se trouvaient sur la plage, là où un navire était accosté, c'était un petit navire avant une chère pour proue. Luffy aimait beaucoup son bateau car il avait beaucoup d'originalité.

- Une caravelle ! s'exclama Nami

- A la demande de Mlle Kaya, je vous fais cadeau de ce navire que j'avais fait construire sur mes plans il y a plusieurs années de cela, expliqua Merry, C'est une caravelle équipée d'un gouvernail en poupe et d'une voile latine sur le mât d'artimon. Je l'ai baptisé _Going Merry._

- Cool ! Vous nous donnez vraiment ce bateau ?! s'exclama Luffy

- Oui, j'espère qu'il vous convient, dit Kaya

Puis Merry commença à expliquer à Luffy le fonctionnement du navire, mais il le redirigea vers Nami qui était plus compétente dans ce domaine que Luffy.

Tout à coup ils entendirent des cries venant en haut de la falaise, c'était Ussop qui tombait du haut de la falaise avac son sac plein à craquer, si personne de l'arrête, il allait s'écraser sur le bateau. Zoro et Luffy l'arrêta avec chacun un coup de pied. Ussop les remercia. Puis Ussop commença à déposer ses affaires dans une barque, Kaya lui dit :

- Tu as donc décidé de prendre la mer, Ussop ?

- Eh oui ! Je suis décidé à partir à l'aventure ! N'essaye pas de me retenir, lui répondit Ussop

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, je respecte ta décision… Mais je vais m'ennuyer sans toi… et tu vas me manquer…

- Rassure-toi ! Lorsque je reviendrai je vous raconterai toutes mes fabuleuses aventures !

- D'accord ! J'attendrai ton retour avec impatience ! sourit Kaya

Puis Ussop s'adressa à Luffy qui maintenant se trouvait sur leur bateau.

- Vous aussi portez-vous bien jusqu'à notre prochain rencontre !

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Luffy

- Bah quoi ? ne comprit pas Ussop, Moi aussi je prends la mer, peut-être que nos chemins se croiserons à nouveau un de ces jours !

- Dépêche-toi de monter à bord au lieu de raconter des idioties !

- Pourquoi ? fit Ussop encore plus perdu qu'avant

- Tu es membre de notre équipage à présent, annonça Luffy

Ussop regarda Luffy étrangement, puis il annonça fièrement :

- Youpi ! C'est moi le capitaine !

- Seulement si tu arrives à me vaincre ! riposta Luffy en rigolant

Puis ils partirent tous en aventure, mais avant son départ, Kaya embrassa Ussop sur les lèvres et celui devint cramoisie. Kaya allait lui manquer mais quand il reviendra dans son village, il deviendrait un véritable guerrier des mers.

* * *

Premier couple qui est apparu est le Kaya/Ussop, il vont très bien ensemble (merci Oda)

Par contre je repose toujours mes questions :

- Que devrais-je faire ? Nami/Zoro et Sanji/Vivi **ou** Nami/Sanji et Vivi/Zoro.

J'ai déjà plein de choses de prévus pour Gand line, surtout pour Alabasta et Skypia où il y a pleine de grosse révélation. (je n'aurais pas dû dire ça)

Bref, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6

**titre :** Sanji, un cuistot peu banal

**synopsie :** Après l'acquisition du Going Merry, Luffy décide de recruter un cuistot, ils de dirigent donc vers le Baratie et ils rencontrent Sanji, un cuistot hsr du commun.


	6. Le navire-restaurant, le Baratie

Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour le retard ! On dirait que les vacances ne me réussit pas ... Et aussi rejetez la faute sur l'anime _Magi, Labyrinth of Magic _(superbe anime que je vous conseille fortement, il m'a laissé des frisson durant l'épisode 10) mais d'ailleur c'est grâce à cet anime que j'ai trouvé le power-up de Franky.

Ah aussi, finalement l'arc Baratie va être en deux chapitre, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé le nom de mes chapitres. Vous vous en apercevrez.

C'est partie pour le chapitre et le début de l'arc Baratie. Et je suis désolée qi certains passages ressemblent beaucoup à ceux du manga, j'essaye vraiment de le faire autrement.

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : Le navire-restaurant, le Baratie**

Le Going Merry continuait sa route sur les mers d'East Blue, juste après l'acquisition du bateau et d'un nouveau compagnon, Luffy à l'aide de son équipage réfléchissait à un désigne pour l'emblème pour leur équipage, il fallait un désigne qui représentait Luffy, quelque chose qui le caractérisait, il avait dessiné un symbole mais sa démonstration avait prouvé au reste de l'équipage son incapacité à dessiné correctement. Puis Ussop dessina un symbole, au début c'était le sien donc il se faisait réprimander par Zoro et Luffy, mais après il redessina le symbole de Luffy, c'était un crâne orné d'un chapeau de paille comme celui de Luffy.

Plusieurs jours plus tard Luffy annonça à son équipage le début de l'entraînement au Haki, Luffy avait expliqué à Ussop à son arrivé le principe du Haki et le fait qu'il l'avait éveillé durant son combat contre Kuro, mais celui-ci insistait qu'il ne se souvenait plus de cet événement. Il annonçait même à Zoro et à Nami qu'ils avaient plus ou moins éveillé leur Haki, ils semblaient satisfaits, mais Luffy avait un sourire maniaque sur les lèvres qui présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir, en effet, ils devaient apprendre à maîtriser le Haki de l'observation.

- Et comment va-t-on apprendre à le maîtriser ? demanda Ussop

- Très simple, vous aurez les yeux bandés et vous devrez esquiver des coups de bâtons faits par quelqu'un derrière vous.

- Tu plaisante !? s'exclama Nami

- Pas du tout, pour cela vous serez en binôme, Nami avec Ussop, Zoro, tu seras avec moi, fit Luffy, nous ferons ça tous les jours, au bout d'une heure vous échangerez.

Puis Luffy demanda à Zoro de se mettre devant lui, puis Luffy banda les yeux de Zoro avec le bandana de Zoro, il était prêt à s'entraîner. Puis Luffy alla voir Nami et Ussop et désigna quelqu'un par une pièce celui qui attaquera, c'était Nami qui devait attaquer. Luffy banda les yeux d'Ussop avec son bandana et donna une rame à Nami. Puis ils commencèrent à s'entraîner. Luffy s'approcha de Zoro avec une rame à la main et commença ses coups des rames au moment où Zoro s'y attendait le moins.

Au bout d'une heure, Ussop et Nami avait échangé de place et Luffy continuait à entraîner Zoro qui commençait à avoir le crâne couvert de bleues. Une heure passèrent et leurs heures d'entrainements étaient terminés. L'équipage se trouvait dans la cuisine, et Nami et Ussop se frottait le crâne à causes des coups de bâtons qu'ils avaient reçu. Mais celui qui avait le crâne le plus endommagé était Zoro, il possédait des bleues partout même des coupures, Luffy n'était pas allé main morte, il appliquait de la glace sur son crâne pour apaiser la douleur.

- Nous ferons ça tous le jours jusqu'à ce que vous maitriser cet Haki !

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? demanda Zoro avec son crâne douloureux

- Si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer, tu as tout intérêt de maîtriser cet Haki le plus rapidement possible ! sourit Luffy

- Tu es vraiment un démon… commenta Zoro

Puis ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, Luffy regarda la cuisine attentivement, puis les membres de son équipage, apparemment, il n'y avait personne qui avait des talents exceptionnels en cuisine. En plus, Luffy savait qu'il mangeait pour dix, à ce train-là, ils risquaient de mourir de faim.

- Tout compte bien réfléchis, il me manque des membres dans mon équipages avant de se lancer pour Grand Line… marmonna Luffy

- Et quoi donc ? demanda Nami qui avait entendu Luffy

- Il nous manque un coq, un médecin, un charpentier naval et un musicien !

- Un musicien ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda Zoro qui s'était réveillé

- C'est bien connu que les pirates aiment bien chanter et danser ! sourit Luffy

- Et où vas-tu trouver tous ces membres ? demanda Nami

- Je sais où recruter un coq, mon Maître m'a parlé d'un navire-restaurant non loin de Grand Line, c'est un ancien pirate de sa génération qui à la tête du Baratie, même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré… mais j'en suis sûr que mon Maître est passé par là avant mon départ, il a dû parler de moi, rigola Luffy

- Comment tu veux… soupira Nami, Donne-moi le nom du navire et on y va, on en profitera pour y manger…

Après quelques temps en mer, ils arrivèrent devant le fameux navire-restaurant de East Blue, le _Baratie. _Leur bateau était de grande taille ressemblait à un poisson, c'était un très beau bateau, tous les membres de l'équipage était en admiratif face à ce bateau. Puis ils remarquèrent que un bateau de la marine arriva sur un de leur côté, ils virent quelqu'un sortir de leur cabine, c'était quelqu'un d'assez musclé avec les cheveux roses en arrière, il possédait une cicatrice sur sa joue droite, il possédait des plaques en métal clouées sur ses mains. Il portait un costume blanc rayé. Cette personne aperçut le Going Merry et commenta :

- Drôle de drapeau… C'est la première fois que je le vois… Je suis Fullbody à la poigne d'acier, lieutenant de la marine ! Lequel d'entre vous est le capitaine de ce bateau ?

- C'est moi ! affirma Luffy

Fullbody sortit des papiers de sa veste et les regarda attentivement, en essayant de chercher quelque chose parmi ces papiers.

- Depuis combien de temps as-tu hissé ? demanda Fullbody à Luffy

- À peine deux jours !

- Je vois, vous êtes donc des novices, soyez donc chanceux que ce soit mon jour de congé, je suis venu pour déjeuner en paix. Priez pour ne pas croiser ma route durant mon service, la prochaine fois que je vous vois, je vous écrabouillerai ! menaça Fullbody

Puis Fullbody jeta les papiers su bateau de Luffy, ces papiers étaient des avis de recherches, et une de ces avis de recherche avait attiré l'œil de Nami, Luffy remarqua son geste d'un œil discret.

Puis Luffy remarqua qu'un canon les visait, ils firent feu mais Luffy renvoya le boulet de canon dans l'océan parmi les poissons. Le bateau de la Marine amarra prêt du navire-restaurant.

Luffy s'approcha de Nami qui regardait une des avis de recherche, Luffy s'approcha d'elle en passant d'elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule, il arriva à voir la photo et le nom de la personne recherchée, c'était Arlong. Arlong ressemblait plus à un requin qu'autre chose avec son nez allongé en scie, des dents pointus et la peau bleue, Arlong devait être un homme-poisson.

- Tu sais où il est ? demanda Luffy

Son geste fit sursauté Nami.

- Pardon ?

- Ce Arlong, où est-il ? redemanda Luffy

- Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda Nami avec un air bizarre comme si elle voulait cacher quelque chose

- Parce que si tu as un compte à régler avec lui, je peux t'aider, nous sommes amis après tout, sourit Luffy

- Tu ne te surestime pas un peu trop ? ricana Nami alors qu'une goutte de sueur traversa son front

- Ce n'est pas le problème, mes amis passent avant tout mon rêve car sans vous je ne peux y arriver à devenir le Roi des pirates, j'ai besoin de vous tous ! expliqua Luffy, S'il t'a fait du mal, laisse-moi t'aider !

Nami baissa les yeux et se mordit une lèvre. Puis ils amarrèrent leur bateau prêt du navire-restaurant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du navire-restaurant mais avant que Luffy ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, il sentit quelque chose d'hargneux derrière cette porte. Une force puissante et maléfique. Tout à coup une _voix_ arriva vers eux à grande vitesse, Luffy eut le temps de prendre son équipage sous ses bras en caoutchouc et les décala de la porte. La seconde qui suivit, ils virent un marine sortir du navire-restaurant et vola jusqu'à son bateau, c'était Fullbody d'ailleurs. Luffy eut les yeux ronds. Qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Fullbody se releva difficilement en se tenant la mâchoire et hurla au restaurant, plutôt à quelqu'un à l'intérieur du restaurant :

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois un restaurant où les serveurs se permettent de tabasser les clients… Je vais prévenir le gouvernement et fermer ce restaurant de cinglés !

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix, je te laisserai pas faire un chemin de plus… fit une voix sombre

Puis les membres de l'équipage de Luffy virent un jeune homme de leur âge sortir du restaurant, celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds mi-longs qui cachaient son œil gauche, les sourcils en vrilles. Il portait un costard noir avec une chemise bleue. Il fumait une cigarette.

- Sanji ! Ne fais pas ça ! appela quelqu'un à l'intérieur du restaurant

Ce blondinet s'appelait donc Sanji. Puis des cuistots du restaurant tentèrent d'arrêter Sanji alors que celui-ci jurai le lieutenant de tous les noms. Fulbody prenait peur puis menaça le restaurant :

- Vous n'avez aucun respect pour votre clientèle… Votre restaurant ne mérite pas d'exister ! Tirez !

Le navire de la marine visa le navire-restaurant et tira. Le boulet de canon fonça rapidement sous la panique de la clientèle, Luffy voulut intervenir mais le blondinet intervint à sa place, celui-ci s'était défait de la prise des cuistots. Il donna un puissant coup de pied dans les airs au boulet de canon et le boulet fut renvoyé sur le navire de la marine, le boulet explosa avec le navire de la marine. Sanji enleva la cigarette et cracha de la fumée.

- Et un travail de fait…

- Tu exagère toujours autant Sanji… dit un des cuistots

- Tu devrais te calmer… fit un autre cuistot

- J'n'en ai rien à faire, je ne laisserai personne s'attaquer à ce restaurant, rétorqua Sanji en regardant les cuistots d'un œil sévère

Luffy sourit, cet homme avait un sacré caractère et quel coup de pied, il ne devait pas être n'importe qui. Puis le blondinet les aperçut et s'approcha d'eux, Luffy put voir distinctement l'œil de Sanji, il avait l'œil gauche bleu azur méconnaissable.

- Je suis désolé du dérangement, je vais tout de suite vous y conduire, et je vois que vous êtes très bien accompagné… -Sanji s'approcha de Nami- Bienvenue au Baratie Mademoiselle –Sanji déposa un baiser sur la main de Nami- Que Mademoiselle me suive avec ses compagnons…

- Avec plaisir, répondit Nami en souriant

Puis Sanji dirigea Nami et les garçons à l'intérieur du Baratie, le navire-restaurant était vraiment grand à l'intérieur et aussi chic, les clients mangeaient à leur guise, ce qu'il y avait dans leur assiette avait l'air délicieux. Sanji les emmena à une table ronde vide, il leur donna la carte du restaurant pour qu'ils puissent choisir leur menue. Sanji se préoccupait de Nami, il lui servait un très bon vin et un apéritif sous le regard des garçons.

Quand ils avaient commandé, quelques minutes plus tard, on leur servait à manger, et Nami recevait une attention en plus de la part de Sanji. Nami réussit même à envouter Sanji pour qu'elle ne puisse pas payer sa part, mais les garçons le devaient. Luffy attira l'attention de Sanji :

- Excuse-moi, mais j'aimerais rencontrer le patron…

- Que veux-tu à Zeff ? demanda Sanji qui était plutôt méfiant

- En fait mon Maître connait très bien Zeff, et je pense qu'il est passé par ici il y a deux ou trois ans, expliqua Luffy

- Très bien, je vais le chercher… !

Tout à coup, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit en grand et laissa place à un nouveau client, tout le monde s'était arrêté dans leur mouvement pour voir cette personne s'installer sur une table vide, c'était le silence complet. Puis cet homme s'assit sur une chaise et mit ses pieds sur la table. Cet homme avait du sang sur son visage, il avait les yeux noirs avec des cernes sous ses yeux, un bandeau blanc et bleu autour de son crana qui cachait une partie ses cheveux bruns courts. Il portait une veste blanche avec un serpent et des os derrière le dos, un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon blanc, il avait l'air d'être vraiment affamé. Cet homme ordonna :

- Donnez-moi quelque chose à manger et que ça saute !

Un cuistot s'approcha de lui. C'était Patty, il était chauve mais possédait une barbe, il portait une ficelle autour du crâne. Il regarda le nouveau client avec un sourire et lui demanda poliment, enfin presque :

- Qu'est-ce qu'n vous sert, face de pet ?

C'était une insulte envers ce client qui était apparemment un pirate.

- Comment ose-t-il !? firent les clients ans le navire-restaurant

- N'importe quoi fera l'affaire… Mais grouillez-vous, j'ai l'estomac dans les talents.

- Excusez-mi de cette impolitesse, sac de fumier, commença Patty, mais avez-vous de quoi payez ?

- Vous acceptez le paiement en plombs ? demanda le pirate en pointant un pistolet sur le crane de Patty

- Vous n'avez pas d'argent n'est-ce pas ? affirma Patty qy=ui ne se sentait pas menacer par le pistolet

Pattu écrasa le pirate avec ses poings et détruisit en même temps la chaise, le pirate tomba au sol et son ventre continuait à gargouiller. Tous les clients semblaient en admiration face à ce cuistot, ils l'encourageaient. Luffy regardait calmement avec ses compagnons la scène devant lui, même Sanji ne disait rien, il continuait à fumer l'air de rien.

Le pirate était encore conscient et faisait même des commentaires sur Patty et sur le service, mais Patty continuait à refuser de donner de la nourriture à ce poltron, il lui donnait des coups de pieds. Luffy préférait de ne pas voir cette scène, puis il s'aperçut que Sanji avait disparu, Luffy le retrouva rapidement, il se trouvait à l'étage. Luffy le suivit, Luffy monta discrètement à l'étage supérieur et remarqua qui se trouvait maintenant dans la cuisine, il vit Sanji en train de préparer un repas tout en fumant.

- Que fais-tu ici gamin ? demanda Sanji

- Tiens, je croyais que je m'étais bien caché ! rigola Luffy, Je me demandais juste ce que tu étais en train de faire… contrairement aux autres cuisiniers, j'ai la sensation que tu n'aimes pas vraiment la scène qui se passe en bas…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Sanji alors qu'il finit de préparer un repas

- Menteur, je le vois dans tes yeux !

Puis ils entendirent des applaudissements provenant de l'étage inférieur. Luffy sourit et commenta :

- Ils ont finis leur spectacle…

- Visiblement… Retourne en bas, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

Puis Sanji se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la cuisine, Luffy le suivit. Finalement ils sortirent du Baratie, ils arrivèrent derrière la Baratie, ils aperçurent Gin couvert de sang croulé au sol. Son ventre gargouillait.

Sanji s'approcha du pirate et déposa l'assiette de nourriture devant lui, puis il l'ordonna de manger, ce que fit le pirate. Luffy sourit à cette scène, il venait de trouver le cuistot qualifié ! Quand le pirate eut finit de manger, Luffy commenta :

- Cool ! Tu as finalement pu te rassasier ! Ul peu plus et tu serais mort de faim ! Sanji, tu veux faire partie de mon équipage ? Je suis à la recherche d'un bon cuistot !

- Hein ? ne comprit pas Sanji

Luffy s'approcha d'eux, puis leur expliqua que c'était un pirate qui avait commencé son voyage récemment, puis il apprit de la bouche de Sanji que le patron du navire-restaurant était un ancien grand pirate mais Luffy le savait déjà, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Sanji expliqua même à Luffy que ce navire-restaurant n'était pas banal et que tout le monde avait le sang-chaud, et à cause de nombreuses bagarres, les serveurs avaient pris peur.

Après ses explications, Luffy proposa encore une fois à Sanji de rejoindre son équipage :

- Désolé, s'excusa Sanji, Je ne peux pas quitter ce restaurant.

Mais Luffy souriait machiavéliquement.

- Je peux attendre, je trouverais un moyen de te faire entrer dans mon équipage… Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas dans mon équipage !

- Heu… Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre conversation mais je m'appelle Gyn et je fais partie de l'équipage du capitaine Creek, se présenta le pirate, Toi aussi tu es un pirate n'est-ce pas ? Tu cherches des trésors ?

- Je suis à la recherche du One Piece en fait, je me rends sur Grand Line !

- Si tu veux recruter un cuisiner, c'est sans doute que ton équipage n'est pas encore au complet, non ?

- Pour l'instant nous sommes quatre, mais dès que Sanji nous aura rejoint, nous serons cinq ! confirma Luffy

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire partie de ton équipage ! contredit Sanji mais Luffy ne l'écouta pas

- Ecoute-moi bien gamin, je vais te donner un conseil d'ami… commença Gyn

Puis Gyn conseilla à Luffy de ne pas y aller sur Grand Line, Luffy voyait bien de la peur dans les yeux de Gyn, Gyn expliqua que leur équipage avait été exterminé par un seul et unique homme qui possédait des yeux de faucons. Luffy savait très bien de qui il parlait, c'était Dracule Mihawk ou œil de faucon qui avait détruit complétement l'équipage de Gyn, il était vraiment malchanceux d'être tombé sur lui dès meurt arrivé sur Grand Line.

Puis c'était l'heure des adieux, Gyn prit une barque qui trainait dans le coin, il complimenta la cuisine de Sanji mais Luffy aperçu la présence de quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Luffy en regardant l'homme à l'étage supérieur

Cet homme avait une toque au-dessus de ses cheveux roux, de longues moustaches tressées et de la barbe sur son menton, il portait une tenue de cuisinier.

- C'est le patron du restaurant, Zeff…

- Je m'excuse, dit Gyn embarrassé, tu vas te passer un savon à cause de moi… Tu n'aurais pas dû me donner à manger.

Mais Sanji le coupa dans son élan, il tomba l'assiette, le verre et les couverts par-dessus bord. Ensuite Sanji le rassura en montrant ses mains :

- Pas de preuves, pas de savons !

Gyn les remercia une nouvelle fois. Puis Zeff ordonna à Sanji de se mettre au boulot mais ce dernier l'interrompit :

- Vieux schnock, ce gamin aimerait te rencontrer et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi !

Zeff examina Luffy qui souriait, Zeff se souvint d'un homme plutôt célèbre qui passait dans le coin et qui l'avait averti qu'un garçon au chapeau de paille passerait par ici pour engager un cuisinier. C'était donc ce gamin.

- C'est donc toi Monkey D. Luffy… Ton Maître m'avait prévenue de ton arrivé, prend avec toi le cuistot que tu désires…

- Je veux Sanji dans mon équipage ! annonça Luffy

- J'ai dit que je ne rejoindrais pas ton équipage ! rétorqua Sanji

- Fais comme tu veux ! dit Zeff

Puis Zeff partit et lassa Luffy et Sanji seuls à l'arrière du Baratie. Sanji et Luffy revinrent dans la salle principale du restaurant, Luffy revint auprès de son équipage et vit le plat qu'il avait commandé, ce n'était pas trop tôt, il commençait à avoir faim ! Il s'asseya et se frotta les mains, il était prêt à attaquer son plat.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce qui te met de bonne humeur ? demanda Ussop alors qu'il finit son plat

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre cuistot ! sourit Luffy puis s'attaqua à son plat

- T'es sûr ? demanda Zoro mais Luffy montra du doigt Sanji, Celui-là ?

- Attends, c'est celui qui a renvoyé le boulet de canon ! fit Nami

- Oui, et il sait cuisiner, je l'ai vu à l'instant, et son coup de pied démontre qu'il possède une certaine force dans ses jambes… raisonna Luffy, C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il intégrera mon équipage !

- Mais comment vas-tu le convaincre ? demanda Nami

- Je lui demanderai jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte…

Luffy continua de manger.

- Mais ça peut durer très longtemps ! fit Ussop

- Je sais, dit Luffy en mâchant, Mais je suis prêt à attendre…

A ce moment-là, le cuistot Sanji arriva à la table de l'équipage et refusa une nouvelle fois la proposition de Luffy, il débarrassa les assiettes de tout le monde sauf ceux qui n'avaient rien finis dans leur assiette, Nami reçût un traitement de faveur de la part de Sanji tout simplement parce que c'était une jolie jeune fille, elle n'était pas obliger de payer l'addition.

Puis quand ils avaient finis de mager, les chapeau de paille revinrent sur leur bateau et reprirent l'entraînement au Haki. Luffy voyait du progrès de la part de tous ses membres, mais si c'était un tout petit peu, il savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à maitriser le Haki du jour au lendemain. Luffy laissa ses membre tranquille mais le regard de Nami attira son attention, Nami semblait être préoccupée par quelque chose. Luffy décida d'aller lui parler seul à seul pour en savoir plus sur ce sujet. Luffy la coinça dans sa chambre, là où les garçons n'étaient pas autorisés à rentrer (en théorie).

Nami se semblait pas remarquer la présence de Luffy sur son lit, elle regardait une affiche sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

- Arlong t'intéresse vraiment… dit Luffy d'une voix sérieuse

- Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! paniqua Luffy en jetant l'affiche de l'autre côté de la chambre mais Luffy la rattrapa

- Qu'est-ce que tu décides pour Arlong ? demanda Luffy

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! rétorqua Nami alors qu'elle commençait à être en sueur

Luffy s'approcha de Nami et souleva sa manche gauche et laissa apparaitre un tatouage représentant un poisson. Nami paniqua et essayait de se débattre mais Luffy l'en empêcha.

- Ce tatouage, c'est celui d'Arlong… Tu fais donc partie de son équipage ? demanda Luffy qui restait calme

Nami se libéra de l'étreinte de Luffy et le regarda d'un air sauvage et sombre, comme si elle voulait effrayait Luffy.

- Oui, je fais partie de son équipage… Tu as peur, Luffy au chapeau de paille ?

- Tu as peur de quelque chose… dit Luffy en s'approchant de Nami, Je vois clairement dans tes yeux que tu n'as pas envie de faire partie de son équipage… mais quelque chose le t'en empêche… Est-ce à cause d'Arlong que tu détestes les pirates ? Est-ce lui qui a causé la mort d'un de tes êtres chers ?

Nami commença à trembler, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se retint de pleurer.

- Laisse-moi t'aider Nami ! Nous sommes amis !

Nami pleura et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

- Réfléchis à ma proposition, ne fais pas le mauvais choix Nami, je besoin de toi pour arriver à Raftell et devenir le roi des Pirates ! Tu es la navigatrice de notre équipage !

Mais Nami ne dit rien, elle se contenta de pleurer, puis Luffy commença à partir de la chambre mais lui dit avant de sortir :

- J'ai confiance en toi Nami.

Luffy laissa Nami pleurer seule dans sa chambre.

Trois jours plus tard, l'équipage de Creek arriva sur les lieux, tous les clients paniquèrent à la vie de l'immense bateau pirate. Les cuistots criaient sur Pattu qui avait chassé Gyn, un membre de l'équipage de Creek. L'équipage du chapeau de paille se trouvant sur le bateau regardait ce bateau en mauvais arrivé tout prêt du Baratie. Mais il avait un problème avec le navire de Creek, c'était une véritable épave, à croire qu'ils avaient croisé un ouragan durant leur voyage. L'équipage des chapeaux de paille entra discrètement dans le navire-restaurant par le derrière puis arriva dans la grande salle, à ce moment-là deux personnes arrivent dans la salle, c'était Gyn qui aidait quequ'un à marcher, cet homme sur les épaules avait les cheveux violets avec un bandage autour du crâne, les yeux noirs, il portait une verte marron à fourrure et une chemise jaune et noir, il portait aussi un pantalon blanc. Cette personne était le terrible capitaine Creek.

- Pitié… Donnez-moi à manger et à boire, supplia Creek, Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez en échange…

Puis Creek s'effondra au sol sous les yeux de tout le monde dans le restaurant. Gyn supplia les cuisiniers de lui donner à manger et de ne pas le laisser mourir, mais personne ne réagissait. Patty s'approcha et se moqua d'eux, Gyn essayait de les convaincre mais en vain. Creek se mit à genoux et les supplia, mais en vain.

Puis sans attendre Sanji donna un violant coup de pied à Patty qui fut éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce puis donna à manger à Creek qui s'empressa de manger son assiette. Creek semblait d'être très heureux de manger, mais la seconde sui suivit, Carne, un autre cuistot du Baratie expliqua à Sanji qui était vraiment le terrible Creek, ce serait un monstre sanguinaire mais Sanji n'y prêter pas attention. Tout à coup, Creek se leva et balança Sanji au fond du restaurant sous la surprise de tout le monde, c'était un coup puissant de la part de Creek.

- Capitaine ! Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas piller le restaurant ! C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de vous y conduire ! se lamenta Gyn, En plus c'est celui qui m'a sauvé la vie que vous venez d'assommer !

Mais Creek ne l'écouta pas il prit l'épaule de Gyn et l'écrasa, Gyn se tordit de douleur.

- Ah ! Ca fait de bien d'avoir le ventre plein ! Je me sens revivre… Ce resto me plait ! Il est à moi désormais !

- Ouh la la… ça tourne mal… commenta Sanji en se relevant

A ce moment-là il y eut une panique dans la salle, tous les clients sauf les chapeaux de paille prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent du restaurant avec le bateau le plus proche. Il n'y avait plus aucun client. Patty se réveilla du coup de pied de Sanji et aperçut Creek en face de lui. Il prit peur.

- Mon galion est dans un sale état, dit Creek, Il me faut un nouveau navire. Celui-ci fera très bien l'affaire. Mais je ne vous jette pas de l'eau tout de suite car j'ai besoin de vous. I bord de mon galion une centaine d'hommes. Ils sont blessés et à moitié morts de faim. Vous allez commencer à préparer une centaine de rations de rations que vous leur porterez. Il y en a déjà beaucoup qui m'ont rendu l'âme alors dépêchez-vous de vous mettre au travail !

Mais les cuistots ne réagissent pas, plutôt ils avaient décidé de ne pas agir. Creek leur dit d'une voix sombre :

- Vous n'avez pas bien compris la situation, je ne vous demande pas votre avis… Je vous donne un ordre ! Je ne laisserai personne me désobéir !

Les cuisiniers prirent peur, Patty accusa alors Sanji :

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui filer de la nourriture !? –il remarqua que Sanji se dirigea vers les cuisines- Hé ! Sanji ! Où vas-tu ?!

- En cuisine pardi ! Il ne reste que cent rations préparer.

Tout le monde fut surpris du comportement de Sanji, les cuisiniers entourèrent Sanji et tous le visèrent avec un pistolet. Les cuisiniers voulaient tous empêcher Sanji de donner à manger aux hommes de Creek. Sanji resta calm, il écarta ses bras et dit aux cuisiniers :

- Allez-y ! Tirez-donc si vous voulez m'arrêter ! Je sais bien que Creek est le pirate le plus cruel qui soit, mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je ne me soucie pas de ce qui peut arriver, le travail d'un coq c'est de nourrir ceux qui ont faim !

A la fin de son discours, Patty assomma Sanji avec son poing et celui-ci tomba par terre.

- Sanji ! commença Patty, Je sais que tu sers ta cuisine en cachette aux clients indésirables que je chasse du restaurant, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a raison mais cette fois tu vas trop loin ! Mon devoir est de protéger le restaurant, et tu as commis trop de dégâts ! Notre adversaire est peut-être le redoutable capitaine Creek mais seul contre nous tous, il n'a aucune chance ! Le _Baratie_ est habitué de recevoir la visite de pirates féroces et je leur réserve toujours l'accueil qu'ils méritent ! –Pattu sortit un canon d'une de ses cachettes- Voilà le dessert Creek ! Tu vas voir ça facilite l'indigestion !

Patty tira un boulet de canon qui se dirigea vers Creek qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, il le reçut de plein fouet et la porte d'entrée se brisa sous l'impact mais Luffy savait que ce genre de chose n'avait pas marché, il entendait encore sa _voix_ et elle était forte. Gyn paniquait et les autres cuisiniers félicitaient Patty, mais c'était trop tôt pour crier victoire.

- Désolé, coqs, mais mes hommes et moi n'aimons pas trop la friture… ! Le dessert que tu m'as servi était franchement dégueu, il m'a laissé un poids dans l'estomac.

C'était Creek et semblait être en pleine forme. Il portait une armure en armure, qui protégeait ses épaules et son torse. Les coqs paniquaient à la vue de cette armure, Creek qui avait marre de cette agitation décida de les punir, il leur tira dessus et plusieurs coqs furent touchés, ils tombèrent au sol. Creek se venta alors de son invincibilité de part grâce à son armure dur comme le roc et de nombreuses armes qui l'abritaient. Luffy rait dans son coin, Creek était beaucoup trop naïf.

A la fin de son discours Zeff arriva devant Creek et déposa devant lui un énorme sac contenant de la nourriture pour cent personnes, les coqs du navire-restaurant ne comprenaient pas les intentions de le patron.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend patron ?! Pourquoi lui donner cette nourriture ?! Si ses hommes retrouvent leur forces, il les enverra attaquer notre bateau !

- Ca m'étonnerait que ces pirates aient encore assez de hargne pour nous attaquer après ce qu'ils viennent de connaître en s'aventurant sur Grand Line… expliqua Zeff

- Ah oui, murmura Luffy, c'est vrai que l'équipage de Gyn est allée sur Grand Line…

Alors que Luffy murmurait, les cuistots du _Baratie _furent surpris de la révélation, c'était donc dans Grand Line que le galion de Creek fut massacré. Mais Creek ne faisait pas attention à ces commentaires, il reconnut l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Tu es le fameux Zeff au pied rouge ?! Le fameux capitaine-cuisinier, je te croyais mort depuis longtemps.

- Eh ben comme tu le vois, je suis vivant, fit Zeff, Je me suis converti dans la restauration et à présent je suis le patron dans ce restaurant.

- Laisse-moi rire, c'était une reconversion forcée ! ricana Creek, La perte de ta jambe a mis fin à ta carrière de pirate ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- …

Zeff ne dit rien, Creek rigolait alors que Sanji serrait ses poings par colère. Luffy s'approcha de Creek et lui dit :

- Zeff au pied rouge, un pirate qui n'utilise pas ses mains pour combattre, la puissance de ses jambes était tel que le roc et l'acier ne pouvaient résister. Ses cops étaient tellement puissants que ses souliers avaient fini par prendre la couleur du sang de ses ennemies.

- Je suis impressionné que quelqu'un comme toi puisse connaître Zeff au pied rouge… Tu ne dois pas être n'importe qui ! rigola Creek en regardant Luffy

- C'est tout à fait normal, Zeff est un ancien ami de mon Maître ! sourit Luffy

- J'avais entendu dire qu'un accident de navigation t'avait couté la perte d'une jambe, cette amputation t'a rendu invalide au combat et a mis terme définitif à ta carrière de pirate, commenta Creek

- Je ne peux peut-être plus me battre mais tant que j'ai mes deux mains je peux toujours cuisiner, arrête donc de parler par insinuation et dis-moi clairement où tu veux en venir ! ordonna Zeff

- Je sais qu'autrefois tu as navigué pendant une année entière sur Grand Line, et tu es revenu indemne ! Je veux que tu me donnes le carnet de bord dans lequel tu as consigné ton périple !

- Je vois, c'est donc ce carnet de bord qui t'intéresse, désolé il est hors de question que je 'en sépare. Ce carnet et le souvenir de mes anciens compagnons d'aventure, il est trop précieux pour que je le donne à un canaille de ton espèce !

Evidemment ! Le carnet de bord relatait non seulement les dangers des aventures mais aussi les moments de joies et de pleurs avec ses compagnons, bien que Luffy n'e n'avait jamais écrit, il avait déjà lu celui de Shanks et de son Maître, et avait compris depuis ce jour que le carnet de bord traçait les meilleurs souvenirs. Creek ne pouvait pas le prendre.

- Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à m'en emparer par la force ! C'est vrai, je n'ai pas réussi à triompher Grand Line cette fois-ci mais je ne vais pas me décourager pour si peu ! Des hommes valeureux ! Des armes ! J'avais tous les atouts de mon côtés pour réussit cette traversée ! Seulement je n'étais pas suffisamment informé ! Des informations ! C'est la seule chose qui me manquait ! J'ai besoin de renseignements consignés dans ce carnet de bord, ainsi que ton bateau !

- Tu te moques de nous ? fit Luffy d'une voix froide, Tu dis que tu n'as pas réussi à traverser Grand Line à cause de manque d'information, arrête de te foutre de nous ! Zeff n'avreait non plus pas ces informations à son entrée dans Grand Line, et pourtant il a réussi à y être pendant un an !

- Tu te moques de moi gamin !? s'énerva Creek

- Creek, sais-tu quelle est la différence entre toi et Zeff ? demanda Luffy –Creek leva un sourcil- Zeff, lui, a eu le cran et la chance, toi tu n'as rien, tu n'as pas les tripes pour traverser le Paradis !

- Gamin ! firent les cuistots qui paniquaient de plus en plus, Arrête de dire des conneries !

- Je ne dis pas de conneries, c'est mon Maître qui a dit tout ça, il m'a tout raconté sur Grand Line… il m'a même parlé de l'Enfer et du Paradis… dit Luffy

- Enfer ? Paradis ? firent les cuistots, Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je dis simplement que si Creek n'a pas réussi à traverser la première partie de Grand Line, alors il devrait y renoncer complétement, ce n'est pas un manque d'information qui va l'aider, ricana Luffy

- Tu as intérêt de faire des excuses gamin, comme je suis de bonne humeur je te laisse un temps de répits… Et qui es-tu ? J'ai l'impression que tu connais pas mal de choses sur Grand Line grâce à ton Maître, avertit Creek

- Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy, le futur Roi des pirates ! se présenta Luffy

- Ne dis pas de sottises, un gamin comme toi ne devrais pas dire de genre de chose, mais je vais faire comme si je n''ai rien tendu… dit Creek d'un ton froid

- Pas la peine, tu as très bien entendu ! contredit Luffy

- Je ne plaisante pas minus ! s'énerva le terrible capitaine Creek

- Qui as dit que je plaisantais ? demanda Lufy innocentement

Puis ils entendirent la voix d'Ussop qui tremblait, Luffy se retourna et vit Zoro, Ussop et Nami assis sur une table, Zoro semblait complétement décontracté, avec son katana blanc contre son épaule.

- Luffy ! T'as besoin d'un coup de main pour te débarrasser de ce type ? demanda Zoro

- Zoro, Ussop, Nami ! Restez assis, je peux m'occuper de lui tout seul.

Creek rigola à la vue de l'équipage de Luffy, d'après le terrible Creek, ils ressembleraient à des avortons. Luffy souriait, Creek était vraiment un mec naïf, pas étonnant qu'il s'était fait défoncé après son entrée sur Grand Line ! Puis Creek dit à Luffy d'un ton de colère que sa flottes et ses cinq milles hommes avaient été anéanti en à peine une semaine, Luffy siffla, Mihawk s'était bien défoulé pour avoir fait ça, tout le monde prit peur par cette annonce, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que ce genre de chose puisse arriver à le terrible capitaine Creek. Puis Creek continua à menacer Luffy et les cuisiniers du Baratie. Et finalement il partir en direction de son navire pour nourrir le reste de son équipage.

Gyn qui tenait son épaule douloureuse s'excusa :

- Pardon Sanji ! Je… je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça… ! Je…

- Arrête… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Zeff, Les coqs de ce restaurant ont tous agi comme ils le pensaient bon.

Les cuistots ne comprenait pas les paroles du patron, il venait prendre la défense de Sanji, puis ils accusèrent Sanji de opportuniste, mais Zeff prit une nouvelle fois sa défense et leur dit qu'ils ne savaient ce que ça faisait de mourir, de ne rien avoir à manger et à boire à se mettre sous les dents. Puis Zeff ordonna à tous les cuisiniers de quitter le bateau mais ils refusèrent car ils voulaient protéger le restaurant.

- Vous êtes fous ! Le capitaine Creek est beaucoup trop fort pur vous ! Il va vous massacrer !

- Lui, fort ? ricana Luffy, Na me fait pas rire ! Si Dracule Mihawk a pu détruire sa flotte en à peine une semaine, alors ça veut dire qu'il était beaucoup trop fort pour lui ! A vrai dire il n'est pas le seul, il y a aussi Shanks, Barbe Blanche, mon Maître… et plein d'autre pirates du Nouveau Monde… Si je veux devenir le Roi des pirates, alors je n'ai pas le choix, je dois tous les surpasser ! Je vais vaincre ce terrible capitaine Creek !

Luffy alla à l'extérieur du restaurant avec un regard déterminé qui impressionnait tout le monde dans la salle. Plus personne n'osait l'arrêter, certaines personnes dans la salle déglutirent. Gyn ne pouvait plus rien faire, quand Luffy était à deux pas de la porte, il lui dit :

- Tu es inconscient !? Tu ne m'as écouté !? Il va te faire tuer…

- Alors ce sera mon destin… fit Luffy, Je n'ai pas peur de mourir pour mon rêve.

Zeff sourit aux paroles de Luffy mais ne dit rien. Soudain ils entendirent des cries à l'extérieur, les pirates de Creek venaient de finir de manger et de boire, dans très peu de temps, ils allaient attaquer le navire-restaurant, les cuistots s'armèrent mais entre les bruits de metal et cries d'animal, Luffy pouvait une voix s'approcher vers eux, cette _voix _était drôlement puissante, aussi puissante que celle de Shanks, Luffy grinça des dents et de la sueur coulait sur son front.

- Ne me dit pas… qu'il se trouve ici… murmura Luffy

Soudain, le galion de Creek fut couper en deux sous la surprise de tous, personne n'arrivait à croire ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là, était-ce un rêve ou une réalité ?

- Zoro, vient voir par ici ! ordonna Luffy

Zoro encore perturbé par cette prouesse arriva à côté, le spectacle était beaucoup impressionnant aux premières loges. Les morceaux du galion tombèrent dans l'océan et créèrent de grande vague qui agita le navire-restaurant. Luffy essaya de voir entre les morceaux du galion et pu voir un homme, la tête baissée, assis sur un petit radeau. Cet homme portait un chapeau à plume qui cachait entièrement son visage, une veste ouverte noir avec des manches volette à fleur, un pendentif en forme de croix attaché autour du cou, un pantalon blanc et des bottes, il y avait une grande épée derrière lui. Puis il leva la tête, il avait une fine barbe et une petite moustache en v, il avait les yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

Pas de doute, c'était bien :

- Œil de faucon… murmura Luffy

* * *

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7.

**titre :** A ceux qui rêvent...

**synopsie :** Oeil de faucon arrive sur les lieus, et Roronoa Zoro le provoque en duel. Le duel entre Creek et les chapeaux de paille va faire rage. Comment cette bataille va-t-elle se terminer ?


End file.
